ללמוד לבטוח בך מחדש
by nc2910
Summary: אירועי השנה השישית מנקודת מבטה של הרמיוני, במיוחד על היחסים בינה לבין רון.
1. Chapter 1

**פרק** **1.**

 **שנה שישית**

בזמן האחרון יותר מידי דברים פורחים להרמיוני מהראש. היא כבר לא מרוכזת, מגיעה למקומות בטירה שלא התכוונה אליהם, מרחפת כשהיא לומדת בספריה, ואפילו קרה פעם שפרופסור היה צריך לחזור על השאלה שלו כי היא לא שמה לב. כמובן שהיא ידעה את התשובה, אבל עדיין זה לא היה מתאים לה לא לשים לב לשאלה שנשאלת, במיוחד ע"י פרופסור.

למשל עכשיו- היא שכחה את הספר בלחשים עתיקים למרות שידעה שצריך אותו לשיעור הקרוב.

היא עלתה במהירות למגדל גריפינדור, בתקווה שתספיק להגיע באיחור של דקות בודדות לשיעור ושהפרופסור לא תהיה יותר מידי קפדנית. חדר המועדון היה יחסית מלא לשעה הזאת של היום, וזאת משום שלרוב תלמידי שלושת השכבות הגבוהות הייתה שעה חופשית, אלא אם כן הם בחרו לקחת את אחד מהשיעורים היותר קשים, כמו הרמיוני. בנוסף, מהחלון היה ניתן לראות את הגשם ניתז על הזגוגיות, ומנע מהתלמידים שהיה להם זמן פנוי את ההנאה של המדשאות הרחבות שהווגוורטס מציעה.

היא עלתה 2 מדרגות כל פעם עד למגורי הבנות של השנה השישית. לא שמה לב שהדלת סגורה למרות שברוב המוחלט של שעות היום היא הייתה פתוחה. הרמיוני פתחה את הדלת, וכשידה עדיין על הידית היא נעצרה. קולות המומים נשמעו מבעד לכילות המוסטות של אחת המיטות. היא לא הייתה צריכה יותר מכמה שניות לקלוט שזו הייתה המיטה של לבנדר.

"לא ככ-, כן, אוו, כן, תמשיך ככה", היא שמעה את אנחותיה של לבנדר מאחורי הכילות, מלוות בגניחות של מישהו אחר בעל קול עמוק יותר. "ככה? את בטוחה?"

הרמיוני קפאה. היא תזהה את הקול הזה בכל מקום.

"כן. רגע, הינה ככה", לבנדר המשיכה.

"אני לא רוצה להכאיב לך", היא שמעה את קולו חסר הביטחון של רון.

"זה בסדר, זו לא הפעם הראשונה **שלי**. פשוט תמשיך לעשות מה שאני אומרת ומראה לך". לבנדר אמרה בחוסר סבלנות.

הדיבורים הפסיקו אך האנחות והגניחות של שניהם התגברו ונהפכו יותר ויותר תדירות.

"נראה לי שאני עומד..." רון אמר בקול עמוק.

"תנסה למשוך את זה כמה שאתה יכול, אני עדיין לא" לבנדר אמרה בעצבנות.

הרמיוני סוף סוף יצאה מהקיפאון שלה, והחליטה שעדיף לה לקבל עונש על זה שאיחרה לשיעור וגם לא הביאה ספר מאשר להישאר איפה שהיא נמצאת או לנסות להיכנס לתוך החדר, לקחת את הספר ולהסתכן שהם יגלו אותה.

היא סגרה את הדלת בעדינות, כדי שלא ישמעו אותה, אבל גם אם היא הייתה מרעישה, ספק אם הם היו שמים לב לכך. הם היו יותר מידי עסוקים.

האם הרגע היא צפתה ב-, דמעות עלו בעיניה של הרמיוני בזמן שירדה במדרגות לכיוון חדר המועדון יצאה במהירות דרך התמונה של האישה השמנה.

ברור שהוא לא אוהב אותה, איך הוא יכול? הוא אוהב את לבנדר הרי, אחרת הוא לא היה איתה עכשיו, ביחד בחדר סגור ויחדיו על המיטה שלה ו...

הוא תמיד יראה אותה בתור חברה טובה ולא כמישהי שאפשר להתאהב בה. היא הרי לא נשית כמו לבנדר, עם השיער הבלונדי שלה. היא לא מצחקקת מכל בדיחה שרון אומר. היא לא מנוסה כמוה. לא היה לה האומץ הגריפנדורי פשוט לתפוס את רון ולנשק אותו, לא משנה כמה פעמים המחשבה עלתה לה בראש וכמה פעמים חלמה על זה. היא רק ידעה לריב איתו, לצעוק עליו ושהוא יצעק עליה בחזרה, להציק לו, לרדת עליו ולהוריד את הערך שלו, גם שלא התכוונה.

היא נכנסה לחדר השירותים והתחילה למרר בבכי. רון לא מסתכל עליה בכלל בצורה שהיא הייתה רוצה והיא ידעה את זה, ודמעות לא ישנו את זה, אז למה הן ממשיכות עדיין לרדת?

מספיק לחשוב עליו! היא צעקה על עצמה בתוך ראשה. תסתפקי בזה שהוא אחד מהחברים הקרובים ביותר שיש לך וכנראה הסטטוס הזה לא ישתנה. היא נשמה עמוק והוציאה אוויר באיטיות. וכך היא המשיכה למספר דקות.

הדמעות הפסיקו לרדת סוף סוף. היא הסתכלה על עצמה במראה. עיניים נפוחות, אף אדום ושיער פרוע. היא שטפה את הפנים כדי להתרענן ולשטוף את שבילי הדמעות על לחיה. בנפנוף שרביט ומלמול כמה מילות קסם, האף כבר לא היה אדום והעיניים לא היו נפוחות, אך היה עדיין ניתן לראות מעט אדום כשריד לדמעות. כשפי ריפוי תמיד היו הצד החלש שלה (אבל עדיין טובים משל רוב השכבה שלה). היא אספה את שערה על מנת לנסות לאלף אותו, אך עדיין קצוות שיער מתולתלות הצליחו לצאת.

השיעור יגמר בעוד כמה דקות, כבר אין טעם ללכת אליו. היא תצטרך למצוא תירוץ לפרופסור, אולי תציע להכין עוד עבודה נוספת או ארוכה יותר ממה שנתנה להם בפעם הקודמת.

היא החליטה ללכת לכיוון האולם הגדול על מנת לאכול צהריים. כשהיא נכנסה דרך הדלתות הרחבות היא העיפה מבט לכיוון השולחן של גריפינדור. חיוך קטן עלה על שפתיה כשהיא ראתה את הארי יושב שם, ואנחת הקלה יצאה מבין שפתיה כשראתה שהוא יושב לבד ללא רון. למרות שכנראה רון ולבנדר כבר סיימו, או יותר נכון גמרו.

היא התיישבה בשולחן הארוך מול הארי. לא היה קשה לשים לב שהרמיוני הייתה שקטה שלא כדרכה.

"הכל בסדר?" הארי שאל.

"בטח. מה כבר יכול להיות לא בסדר?" שאלה בקול יבש בזמן שהניחה אוכל בצלחת שלה.

"תגידי לי את. למה את כל כך שקטה?"

"כי אני אוכלת עכשיו" פתרה אותו בכך והם אכלו בשקט לזמן קצר, עד שרון הגיע והתיישב ליד הארי. הרמיוני הרגישה שגופה מתקשח. הוא ניסה להסתיר את חיוכו ללא הצלחה גדולה. היא קברה את פניה ולא יכלה להסתכל עליו בכלל.

"הכל בסדר איתך?" עכשיו היה תורו של רון להישאל ע"י הארי.

"בטח". רון הרים את כוסו על מנת לנסות להסתיר את חיוכו ולגם ממיץ הדלעת. "איתך?"

"אני... אמ... בסדר." הארי אמר בבלבול בזמן שהעביר את מבטו מרון להרמיוני והחליט לא להתערב.

רון התחיל להעמיס אוכל על הצלחת שלו. "אני גווע ברעב".

"מתי אתה לא?" הארי שאל בציניות.

"נכון" רון צחק, "אבל במיוחד אחרי פעילות גופנית" הוא פלט, והאוזניים שלו הפכו לאדומות בקצוות שלהם, והרמיוני הרגישה עקצוץ בעיניה בזמן שהדמעות עלו שוב.

"פעילות גופנית? אבל ביטלתי את אימון הקווידיץ' בגלל מזג האוויר." הארי הסתכל על חברו הטוב בתהייה.

האוזניים של רון נצבעו בצבע אדום עמוק, ולא רק הקצוות שלו. "אמ... אתה יודע... כל ההליכה במסדרונות הארוכים והעליה בגרמי המדרגות הגבוהים..." הוא מלמל במבוכה.

הארי החליט לא לחקור את ההתנהגות המוזרה של חברו, של שני חבריו, והמשיך לאכול.

הרמיוני זיהתה את לבנדר בדיוק נכנסת לתוך האולם הגדול, ולכן הכניסה במהירות לתוך פיה את מעט האוכל שהיה על צלחתה וקמה מהשולחן.

"כבר?" הארי שאל.

"כן. אני צריכה ללכת לספריה", ברחה מהאולם הגדול, עוברת על פני לבנדר ללא ברכת שלום.


	2. Chapter 2

**פרק** **2.**

הרמיוני התחמקה עד כמה שיכלה מחבריה הקרובים, הגיעה מוקדם לאולם הגדול או מאוחר אחרי שכבר ידעה שעזבו. נמצאת אפילו יותר זמן מהרגיל בספריה, מטביעה את עצמה בלימודים. היא לא יכלה להתחמק לגמרי, הרי היו להם שיעורים משותפים, אבל היא נמנעה מלשוחח איתם באמצע השיעור, מרוכזת כולה בדברי המורים, וכאשר השיעור נגמר הייתה הראשונה לצאת מן הכיתה. בנוסף, היא גם הגיעה מאוחר למגדל גריפינדור, בתקווה שהבנות כבר ישנו שהיא תגיע לחדר המשותף שלהם ולא תצטרך לדבר עם לבנדר, מאותה סיבה גם הייתה הראשונה להתעורר ולצאת לכיוון האולם הגדול.

היא ידעה שהארי מתחיל לחשוד, אבל היו את השיעורים שלו ביחד עם דמבלדור שהסיחו את דעתו, ובנוסף הוא גם היה קפטן נבחרת הקווידיץ', כך שהוא לא הציק לה.

ורון... ובכן... הוא היה עסוק עם לבנדר ולא ממש שם לב אליה. או לפחות זה מה שהיא חשבה. אומנם הוא לא האדם שהכי שם לב לפרטים, אבל היה קשה לא לראות עד כמה שקטה הרמיוני נהייתה, ואפילו זנחה מעט את מטלותיה כמדריכה משום שהייתה כל הזמן בספריה. הוא פתר את שינוי מצב רוחה כלחץ של לימודי השנה השישית, שהיו קשים יותר ממה שהם למדו אי פעם, או כדאגה להארי.

הרמיוני למדה כרגיל בספריה, כשהרגישה מישהו מתיישב מולה.

"היי" הדמות אמרה, היא הרימה מבט וזיהתה את קורמק.

"היי" אמרה בקול וחזרה לספריה.

"מה את עושה?"

"לומדת". אמרה בחוסר סבלנות, מנסה לקרוא את הפסקה בספר. הוא ניסה כמה פעמים כבר להתחיל איתה, בכל פעם נפנפה אותו מעליה, אך הוא תמיד ניסה שוב.

"מה דעתך להפסיק ללמוד ולבלות איתי?"

"אני רואה שאתה לא ממש מכיר אותי".

"צודקת, אני אשמח להכיר אותך." אמר עם חיוך ממזרי על פניו.

"אין לי זמן להכיר חברים חדשים".

"חבל, כי לא נראה שלחברים הישנים שלך מאוד אכפת ממך".

היא הפסיקה לנסות לקרוא את המשפט שחזרה עליו 5 פעמים כבר ועדיין לא ידעה מה כתוב שם, והרימה אליו מבט "מה זה אמור להביע?"

הוא חייך, שמח שסוף סוף תפס את תשומת ליבה. "נו, באמת. הארי עסוק מעל הראש עם שיעורים עם המנהל וניהול קבוצת קווידיץ', ורון.. אמ... בואי נקרא לזה 'עסוק' ", הוא סימן מרכאות עם ידיו, "עם לבנדר". הרמיוני הרגישה שליבה צונח. "לא היה קשה לראות ששלושתכם כבר לא מסתובבים ביחד, במיוחד שפעם הייתם אחד בתוך התחת של השני".

הרמיוני התחילה לאסוף את הדברים שלה בעצבנות. "אנחנו עדיין מבלים אחד עם השני, ולכולנו יש עיסוקים אחרים. וגם אם לא הייתי עסוקה, זה עדיין לא היה אומר שהייתי רוצה לבלות איתך". והיא יצאה בעצבים מהספרייה, כועסת שמקום המבטחים שלה כעת לא שלה בגלל קורמק.

היא עברה במעבר סודי, רק כדי לחזור על עקבותיה שראתה שם את רון ולבנדר מתמזמזים וידיהם כרוכות אחד בשניה.

היא הרגישה את הכעס גועש בתוכה, היא כל כך רצתה להטיל קללה על מישהו או משהו, כמו אז ששלחה קנריות על רון, זה הרגיש כל כך טוב.

היא יצאה מהטירה, למרות הרוח והצינה, הולכת לכיוון האגם, העצים מסתרים אותה מעיניים חטטניות שבטירה. היא הטילה קללות לאוויר. מזמנת דברים- צלחות, כוסות, וכל דבר שביר, רק כדי לשבור בכעס, לתקן במהירות ולשבור בחזרה. כך למשך מספר דקות עד שהרגישה שהלב שלה כבר לא דופק במהירות מכעס, שהראש שלה כבר יותר צלול. היא העלימה את כל הדברים שזימנה והתיישבה על הדשא. המניאק הקטן הזה צודק, חשבה לעצמה, היא מרגישה לבד, בלי חברים. היא ידעה שהרבה מזה באשמתה. היא התחמקה מהארי גם בשעות שהיה פנוי, כבר לא מציקה לו ללמוד או עוזרת לו בעבודות שהוא צריך להגיש. הוא לא אשם בזה שהוא רוב הזמן מסתובב עם רון. ואם כבר, גם רון לא אשם. הוא הרי בחור בן 16, מה כבר אפשר לצפות ממנו? הוא לא מרגיש אליה כלום חוץ מרגשות חיבה כמו שהוא מרגיש כלפי הארי, כלפי שני חבריו הקרובים. אם הוא רוצה חברה, יש לו את כל הזכות לעשות זאת, ולעשות כל דבר שעולה על רוחו עם חברתו שהוא אוהב, או לפחות מחבב ממש, אם העובדה שהם לא יכולים להוריד ידיים אחד מהשנייה מעידה על משהו.

היא תצטרך לספוג את זה בשקט אם היא רוצה שהם ישארו ידידים, כי הרי ברור שהרגשות שלה הם חד צדדיים. והיא תצטרך גם לסבול את לבנדר בשקט, כי רוב הסיכויים שהיא לא ממש תעזוב את צידו של רון.

היא נשמה עמוק, שמחה שהיא הולכת לעשות מה שצריך לעשות ולהיות האדם הנאור. ומרגישה קלילות שהיא לא הרגישה כבר המון זמן בזמן שנכנסה לטירה והתקדמה לכיוון המגדל.

כשהיא נכנסה מבעד לתמונה של האישה השמנה, היא קלטה שכבר הרבה זמן לא הייתה בחדר המועדון שהוא מלא ומואר באור נרות, כי היא ניסתה להתחמק מכולם. ולכן הופתעה לראות את חדר המועדון מואר, וזמזום דיבורים מכל עבר.

היא ראתה את הארי ורון יושבים על השטיח ליד האח ועובדים על חיבור. היא נשמה לרווחה כשראתה שלבנדר לא איתם. צעדים קטנים.

"היי" אמרה בקול שקט בזמן שהתיישבה לידם על השטיח. מתחממת מן האח אחרי השהות הארוכה בקור ששרר במדשאות.

"היי" הארי ורון אמרו ביחד, מפסיקים לעבוד על החיבור שלהם. היא הוציאה את הספר שקורמק הפריעה לה לקרוא מקודם והמשיכה בפסקה שהפסיקה. היא ראתה מזווית עיניה שהם החליפו מבטים ביניהם אבל לא אמרו כלום, אלא חזרו להמשיך לעבוד על החיבור ביניהם. שואלים מידי פעם אחד את השני שאלות, ואם הם טעו הרמיוני אמרה להם מהי התשובה הנכונה. בדיוק כמו פעם.

כשלבנדר הצטרפה אליהם, היא עיקמה מעט את פיה בתנועה לא רצונית, אבל כשראתה את הארי מסתכל עליה היא בירכה אותה בשלום. היא ראתה שלבנדר הופתעה שהרמיוני הייתה שם, אחרי ההיעדרות הממושכת שלה, אבל החליטה להיצמד לשפתיו של רון במקום לשאול משהו. הרמיוני קברה את פניה בתוך הספר שלה וניסתה כמה שיותר להתרכז במילים.

** **מה אתם אומרים לגבי להגיב** **? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="hi-IN"פרק /span3./span/strong/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"המסיבה של סלגהורן התקרבה והרמיוני לא ידעה את מי להזמין/span. span lang="hi-IN"לפני שרון התחיל לצאת עם לבנדר היא חשבה שאולי היא תזמין אותו/span, span lang="hi-IN"גם אם זה יהיה רק כידידים/span, span lang="hi-IN"ואולי אפילו תצליח ליהנות מהערב הזה/span. span lang="hi-IN"אבל כמובן שעכשיו היא לא יכלה לעשות זאת/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני/span!" span lang="hi-IN"היא שמעה מישהו קורא בשמה/span, span lang="hi-IN"כשהסתובבה התחרטה שלא התעלמה מהקריאה והלכה יותר במהירות/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"היי/span" span lang="hi-IN"קורמק אמר עם חיוך שהוא חשב שנראה מפתה/span, span lang="hi-IN"על שפתיו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"היי/span" span lang="hi-IN"אמרה בקול שקט/span, span lang="hi-IN"מגלגלת עיניים בתוך ראשה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"רציתי לשאול אותך/span, span lang="hi-IN"את הולכת למסיבה של סלגהורן/span, span lang="hi-IN"נכון/span?"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אמ/span..."/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"רציתי לדעת אם את רוצה שנלך ביחד/span? span lang="hi-IN"יהיה כיף/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני חֵברה נהדרת/span" span lang="hi-IN"הרים והוריד את גבותיו/span, span lang="hi-IN"והשעין את כתפו על הקיר/span, span lang="hi-IN"כך שפניו פנו אליה עדיין/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני פקפקה בכך/span, span lang="hi-IN"ספק אם תהנה בבילוי ערב שלם בהקשבה לקורמק וכמה שהוא טוב בהכל/span. span lang="hi-IN"ושהוא זה שהיה צריך להיות השומר של קבוצת גריפינדור/span, span lang="hi-IN"ולא רון/span... "span lang="hi-IN"אמ/span... span lang="hi-IN"תודה על ההצעה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל אני לא בטוחה שאני בכלל אלך למסיבה/span", span lang="hi-IN"וגם אם אלך/span, span lang="hi-IN"בטח לא איתך/span-span lang="hi-IN"חשבה בליבה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"חבל/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני מציע בן זוג שנראה טוב/span" span lang="hi-IN"הוא חייך את החיוך המעצבן הזה עוד הפעם/span, span lang="hi-IN"זה שהא חושב שנראה מפתה/span, "span lang="hi-IN"ושיכול לנהל שיחה קולחת ומגוונת/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני התאמצה לא לפלוט גיחוך מבין השפתיים/span, "span lang="hi-IN"כן/span, span lang="hi-IN"מצטערת/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל לא/span... span lang="hi-IN"אני חייבת ללכת/span" span lang="hi-IN"והיא התקדמה במהירות לכיוון לא ידוע/span, span lang="hi-IN"רק להתרחק ממנו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני/span!" span lang="hi-IN"היא שמעה אותו קורא ומתחיל ללכת לכיוונה /span"span lang="hi-IN"נו/span, span lang="hi-IN"באמת/span!"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא פנתה לכיוון אחד הפרוזדורים שידעה שיש שם מעבר סודי שכמעט איש לא מכיר/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא הודתה להארי בראשה על כך שאחרי שפרד וג/span'span lang="hi-IN"ורג/span' span lang="hi-IN"עזבו את הוגוורסט/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא התלמיד שמכיר את הטירה בצורה הכי טובה/span, span lang="hi-IN"וחולק עם חבריו את כל המעברים הסודיים/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא פתחה את אחד משטיחי הקיר שמהווה כניסה לאחד מן המעברים הסודיים/span, span lang="hi-IN"וסגרה במהירות אחריה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא עדיין הצליחה לשמוע את קורמק /span"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני/span? span lang="hi-IN"איפה את/span?". span lang="hi-IN"היא הייתה בשקט גמור עד ששמעה את צעדיו וקולו מתרחקים/span, span lang="hi-IN"חושב שאולי נכנסה לאחת הכיתות/span. 'span lang="hi-IN"אי אפשר להגיד שהבן אדם לא עקשן/span' span lang="hi-IN"חשבה לעצמה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"רק אחרי שהסכנה חלפה היא יכלה לשמוע קולות שקטים מרוחקים/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך אלו היו בתוך המעבר/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא התקדמה בשקט/span, span lang="hi-IN"סקרנית לדעת מי עוד מכיר את המעבר הזה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא עברה בעיקול שהיה בתוך המעבר/span, span lang="hi-IN"מצליחה לראות שתי צלליות מדברות בשקט ביניהן/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא הסתתרה מאחורי הקיר/span, span lang="hi-IN"רק ראשה מציץ מאחורי העיקול/span, span lang="hi-IN"מוסתר ע/span"span lang="hi-IN"י החושך ששרר במעבר/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"לבנדר/span! span lang="hi-IN"נו באמת/span!" span lang="hi-IN"הצללית הגבוהה אמרה בקול/span, span lang="hi-IN"כבר לא מתאמצת לדבר בשקט/span. span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני זיהתה את הקול/span, span lang="hi-IN"ואם ראשה לא היה עסוק בלהתחמק מקורמק/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא הייתה מצליחה לזהות את הקול קודם לכן/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא משנה כמה שקט הוא יהיה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"מה/span? span lang="hi-IN"אתה רוצה להגיד לי שזה לא נכון/span?", span lang="hi-IN"הצללית הנמוכה יותר אמרה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"ביני ובין הרמיוני לא קורה כלום/span", span lang="hi-IN"הוא אמר בקול שקט/span, span lang="hi-IN"כמעט עצוב/span. span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני עצרה את נשימתה כששמעה את רון אומר את שמה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אני רואה איך אתה מסתכל עליה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ואתה כל הזמן מתחמק ממני ומבלה איתה/span!"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"גם הארי איתנו/span, span lang="hi-IN"ואת תמיד יכולה להצטרף לשלושתנו/span." span lang="hi-IN"בחושך הרמיוני לא הצליחה לקורא את פניו של רון/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל לפי קולו זו לא נשמעה הזמנה יותר מידי/span, span lang="hi-IN"ובכן/span... span lang="hi-IN"מזמינה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אנחנו כבר כמעט לא מבלים רק שנינו/span, span lang="hi-IN"אנחנו בקושי שוכבים/span, span lang="hi-IN"או אפילו מתנשקים/span."/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"הזמן לחוץ עכשיו/span, span lang="hi-IN"עם כל החומר שצריך ללמוד בשנה השישית/span, span lang="hi-IN"המטלות והאימוני קווידיץ/span'", span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני ראתה את ידו של רון מגרדת את עורפו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אבל איך שהוא תמיד יש לך זמן לבלות זמן עם ה/span'span lang="hi-IN"יודעת כל הזאת/span'!, span lang="hi-IN"היא יודעת לשתוק קצת/span?! span lang="hi-IN"כל הזמן עם היד למעלה ששואלים שאלה/span! span lang="hi-IN"אולי שתפסיק לקבור את הראש שלה כל הזמן בספרים ותעשה משהו עם רעמת השיער הזה שלה/span! span lang="hi-IN"אולי היא תצליח להיראות כמו בחורה/span" span lang="hi-IN"לבנדר אמרה בעצבנות/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"רון פתח את פיו/span, span lang="hi-IN"זה נראה שהוא עומד להגיד משהו אבל חלפו כמה שניות ואז לבנדר דיברה שוב/span, "span lang="hi-IN"אני לא רוצה לריב/span" span lang="hi-IN"אמרה בקול מתוק ונישקה אותו במהירות/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני הרגישה את הכעס גועש בה/span, span lang="hi-IN"רון לא אמר מילה להגן עליה/span. 'span lang="hi-IN"אתה צריך ללמוד לגדל עמוד שדרה/span!' span lang="hi-IN"צעקה עליו בתוך ראשה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הסתכלה על הצלליות של שניהם מתנשקים/span, span lang="hi-IN"מלָבה את הכעס שלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ומתעלמת מתחושת הכאב/span. span lang="hi-IN"הנשיקות שלהם הפכו ליותר ויותר מלאות תשוקה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ידיה של לבנדר חופרות בתוך שיערות ראשו של רון/span. span lang="hi-IN"כמות הפעמים שהרמיוני הסתכלה על רון מזווית עיניה/span, span lang="hi-IN"רוצה להעביר את אצבעותיה בין שיערו החלק והג/span'span lang="hi-IN"ינג/span'span lang="hi-IN"י/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"ידיו של רון שהיו על מותניה של לבנדר טיפסו לאט לאט מעלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"כאילו ציפה שתעצור אותו/span, span lang="hi-IN"מה שלא קרה/span. span lang="hi-IN"הוא חפן את שדיה בשתי ידיו/span, span lang="hi-IN"מכופף את צווארו כדי להתגבר על הפרש הגבהים ביניהם/span, span lang="hi-IN"מצמיד את שפתיו אפילו יותר אל שלה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני לטשה עיניים במראה ודמיינה את עצמה במקומה של לבנדר/span, span lang="hi-IN"ששפתיו של רון יהיו על שלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"שהיא זאת שידיו יהיו עכשיו על ישבנה/span, span lang="hi-IN"וקול של סיפוק יצא מבין שפתיה ולא של לבנדר/span. 'span lang="hi-IN"רק שזה לא יקרה אף פעם/span', span lang="hi-IN"דמעות עלו בעיניה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"לבנדר התנתקה משפתיו של רון /span"span lang="hi-IN"סליחה שצעקתי עלייך מקודם רוני פוני שלי/span" span lang="hi-IN"אמרה בקול מתוק שגרם להרמיוני בחילה/span. "span lang="hi-IN"תן לי לפצות אותך על זה/span". span lang="hi-IN"היא דחפה את רון כך שגבו נצמד לקיר מאחוריו/span. span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני שמעה אנקת הפתעה נפלטת מבין שפתיו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"מה את עושה/span?" span lang="hi-IN"רון שאל/span, span lang="hi-IN"כשהרמיוני צפתה בצלליתה של לבנדר יורדת על הברכיים/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"מפצה אותך/span". span lang="hi-IN"אמרה בזמן שהפשילה את שולי הגלימה הישנה של רון/span, span lang="hi-IN"שחסרים לה כמה סנטימטרים מהאורך המקובל/span. "span lang="hi-IN"תוריד את הגלימה לגמרי/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"את בטוחה/span? span lang="hi-IN"יכולים לתפוס אותנו/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אפילו המורים לא מכירים את המעבר הזה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אף פעם לא שמעתי עליו עד שאתה אמרת לי/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אוקיי/span", span lang="hi-IN"רון עשה מה שביקשו ממנו וזרק את גלימתו הצידה/span. span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני לא הצליחה לראות את ההבעה של פניו/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל הצליחה לשמוע צליל של רוכסן נפתח ורשרוש בגדים מופשלים/span, span lang="hi-IN"כשלבנדר התעסקה עם חלקו התחתון של רון/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"ראשה של לבנדר נצמד למפשעתו של רון/span, span lang="hi-IN"ורעש של דפיקה נשמע כשרון זרק את ראשו אחורה בעונג ונתקל בקיר האבן הקשה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אתה בסדר/span?" span lang="hi-IN"לבנדר התרחקה ועיקלה את ראשה אחורנית/span, span lang="hi-IN"כדי להצליח להסתכל על פרצופו של רון הנישא גבוה מעליה/span. "span lang="hi-IN"זה מרגיש טוב/span? span lang="hi-IN"לא עשיתי את זה לפני כן/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"צללית ראשו של רון עלתה וירדה במהירות בהסכמה/span. "span lang="hi-IN"כן/span, span lang="hi-IN"אל תפסיקי/span" span lang="hi-IN"אמר בקול צרוד ונאנח/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"לבנדר חזרה ונצמדה למפשעתו/span, span lang="hi-IN"ראשה זז בתנועות חוזרות/span, span lang="hi-IN"קדימה ואחורה/span, span lang="hi-IN"קדימה ואחורה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"פאק/span, span lang="hi-IN"למען מרלין/span, span lang="hi-IN"כן/span" span lang="hi-IN"רון מלמל/span, span lang="hi-IN"כשאצבעותיו פורעות את שיערה הבלונדיני של לבנדר/span, span lang="hi-IN"ותוך כדי מצמידות את שפתיה קרוב יותר/span, span lang="hi-IN"כדי שיוכל להיכנס עמוק יותר/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני הרגישה רצון עז להקיא/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך לא יכלה להתיק את מבטה מן הצלליות של שניהם/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"לא עברו יותר מכמה דקות כשרון קרא /span"span lang="hi-IN"עוד קצת/span, span lang="hi-IN"כן ככה/span. span lang="hi-IN"בדיוק/span" span lang="hi-IN"ולבנדר העלתה את מהירות התנועות שלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ואז התרחקה בתנועה חדה כשהיא משתעלת ורון גונח /span"span lang="hi-IN"אווו/span" span lang="hi-IN"בקול/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"היית יכולה להזהיר אותי שאתה גומר/span" span lang="hi-IN"אמרה בכעס/span, span lang="hi-IN"אחרי שהפסיקה להשתעל/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"מצטער/span" span lang="hi-IN"רון אמר בביישנות/span, "span lang="hi-IN"זה היה חדש גם בשבילי/span". span lang="hi-IN"הוא העביר את אצבעותיו במבוכה דרך שיערו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"לבנדר הוציאה את שרביטה מתוך כיס פנימי בגלימה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ומלמלה את הלחש שהרמיוני זיהתה כלחש ניקיון/span. span lang="hi-IN"רון סגר את רוכסנו וניער את גלימתו שהייתה על הרצפה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אני חושבת שכדאי שנלך/span, span lang="hi-IN"קבעתי להיפגש עם פדמה/span" span lang="hi-IN"לבנדר אמרה בזמן שרון לבש את הגלימה שלו/span, span lang="hi-IN"והם יצאו מצדו השני של המעבר/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא מעיפים מבט בכלל היכן שראשה המוסתר בצללים של הרמיוני הסתכל עליהם/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני ניערה את ראשה בעצבנות/span, 'span lang="hi-IN"שלפחות יהיו יותר זהירים הזוג המעצבן הזה/span. span lang="hi-IN"הם לא יכולים לעצור לכמה שניות להטיל לחש שימנע מאחרים לשמוע אותם/span? span lang="hi-IN"או ללכת למקום שאיש לא יראה אותם/span? span lang="hi-IN"או שאולי הם רוצים שיראו אותם/span, span lang="hi-IN"שני המטומטים האלה/span', span lang="hi-IN"כך המשיכה לחשוב ברוגז בזמן שיצאה מן המעבר/span, span lang="hi-IN"מתעלמת מן הכאב שחתך את ליבה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הלכה לכיוון המגדל/span, span lang="hi-IN"עם מטרה בראשה/span. span lang="hi-IN"כשהייתה כמה מטרים מן התמונה של האישה השמנה/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא ראתה את מי שחיפשה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"היי/span, span lang="hi-IN"קורמק/span!" span lang="hi-IN"קראה אליו/span, span lang="hi-IN"שמחה שלפחות היה לבד/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הוא הסתובב/span, span lang="hi-IN"גבותיו מורמות בהפתעה כשראה מי קרא לו/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל מהר מאוד חיוך עקום עלה על פניו /span"span lang="hi-IN"תראו מי זאת/span, span lang="hi-IN"את יכולה להתחבא יותר טוב ממישהו שיש לו גלימת היעלמות/span. span lang="hi-IN"חיפשתי אותך בכל מקום/span, span lang="hi-IN"לאן נעלמת/span?"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני התעלמה מן השאלה ואמרה /span"span lang="hi-IN"תאסוף אותי בשבת מחדר המועדון/span. span lang="hi-IN"המסיבה מתחילה בשבע וחצי/span, span lang="hi-IN"אז ניפגש לפני זה בשבע ועשרים/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"מה שינה את דעתך/span?"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אתה רוצה ללכת איתי או לא/span?"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"כן/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"יופי/span. span lang="hi-IN"אז ניפגש בשבת/span". span lang="hi-IN"אמרה ונכנסה מבעד לתמונה שנפתחה/span, span lang="hi-IN"שני תלמידי שנה שניה יוצאת ממנה/span. 'span lang="hi-IN"אם רון יכול להיות עם מי שבא לו/span, span lang="hi-IN"אז גם אני/span' span lang="hi-IN"חשבה/span, span lang="hi-IN"כשהכעס מעוור כל מחשבה הגיונית שלה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p


	4. Chapter 4

p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="hi-IN"פרק /span4./span/strong/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"כבר כשיצאו מבעד לתמונה של האישה השמנה לכיוון המסיבה של סלגהורן/span, span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני התחרטה שהזמינה את קורמק/span. span lang="hi-IN"כשהרמיוני ירדה מן מעונות הבנות מוקדם יותר היא סרקה את חדר המועדון/span, span lang="hi-IN"מחפשת בעיניה את רון/span, span lang="hi-IN"והתבאסה כשראתה שהוא לא נמצא/span, span lang="hi-IN"וגם לא לבנדר/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא רצתה להשוויץ בהופעה שלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ואולי גם על הדרך להראות לו מה הוא מחמיץ/span. span lang="hi-IN"אבל קורמק כן היה שם/span. span lang="hi-IN"הוא החמיא לה על איך שהיא נראית בטון שגרם לה להרגיש לא בנוח/span, span lang="hi-IN"וניסתה להרים מעט את צווארון החולצה שיכסה את מעט המחשוף שחשפה/span. span lang="hi-IN"אחרי שהוא החמיא לה הוא לא סגר את פיו לשנייה/span- span lang="hi-IN"וככל הנראה הדבר היחידי שהוא יודע לדבר עליו זה הוא עצמו/span. span lang="hi-IN"כמה הוא טוב בהכל/span, span lang="hi-IN"כל הדברים שהוא הצליח לעשות שככל הנראה איש אחר לא מצליח לעשות/span, span lang="hi-IN"כמה הוא שומר נהדר ושהארי עשה טעות שהוא לא קיבל אותו לקבוצה ובטח בגלל זה הם הולכים להפסיד את הגביע/span, span lang="hi-IN"ושאם הוא היה השומר בטוח הם היו זוכים/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא התעצבנה על עצמה שנתנה לרגשותיה לטשטש את המחשבה שלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ושכחה שגם הארי הולך למסיבה/span. span lang="hi-IN"אם הם היו הולכים ביחד היא לא הייתה צריכה לחזור בראשה על הפיסקה האחרונה שקראה בספר על שינוי צורה למתקדמים/span, span lang="hi-IN"משננת את החומר/span. span lang="hi-IN"לפחות לונה גם תהייה שם/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"לא נראה שקורמק שם לב שהרמיוני לא משתתפת בשיחה ולא הפסיק לדבר עד שהגיעו למסיבה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא ניצלה את זה שהוא הלך להביא להם משהו לשתות/span, span lang="hi-IN"ויצאה לנשום אוויר במרפסת/span, span lang="hi-IN"מתפללת שהוא לא ימצא אותה/span. span lang="hi-IN"כשראתה אותו מידי פעם בטווח שלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא שינתה מיקום במהירות/span, span lang="hi-IN"מנסה להתחמק ממנו כל הערב/span, span lang="hi-IN"וכשנתקלה בו בטעות התנצלה במהירות ואחרי כמה שניות של שיחה מייגעת איתו או ניסיון כושל שלו לנשק אותה/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא מצאה תירוץ ללכת/span- span lang="hi-IN"לשירותים/span, span lang="hi-IN"להגיד שלום למישהו שבדיוק חלף/span, span lang="hi-IN"או לסדר איפור שלא היה קיים/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא הייתה עייפה כאילו רצה חצי מרתון/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא נשענה על קיר המרפסת/span, (span lang="hi-IN"פעם שלישית שהתחמקה למרפסת מאז תחילת המסיבה/span), span lang="hi-IN"מקווה שהווילונות מסתירים אותה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא הרימה מבט בלחץ כששמעה מישהו מסיט את הווילון ויוצא אל המרפסת/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך נרגעה כשראתה שזה הארי/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"מתחמקת מקורמק/span?" span lang="hi-IN"וכשהיא הנהנה הוא שאל/span, "span lang="hi-IN"אז למה הזמנת אותו/span?"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"חשבתי שזה ירגיז הכי הרבה את רון/span" span lang="hi-IN"הודתה בשקט/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא לא הייתה צריכה להרחיב/span. span lang="hi-IN"למרות שלא הודתה על רגשותיה בפניו של הארי/span, span lang="hi-IN"נראה שהוא הבין לבד/span. span lang="hi-IN"כמו שהיא הבינה לבד איך הוא מרגיש כלפי ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני/span, span lang="hi-IN"למרות שלא אמר לה כלום/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הוא הנהן בהבנה/span. "span lang="hi-IN"חוץ מלהתחמק ממנו כל הערב/span, span lang="hi-IN"איך המסיבה/span?"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הסתכלה אליו והרימה גבה אחת/span. "span lang="hi-IN"כן/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא בהחלט מזעזעת/span. span lang="hi-IN"ואני עוד הבאתי בת זוג שאני מחשיב כחברה/span." span lang="hi-IN"הארי צחק/span. span lang="hi-IN"אחרי שהוא ראה אותה מסתכלת מבעד לווילונות/span, span lang="hi-IN"מחפשת את קורמק כדי שתוכל להתחמק ממנו/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא הוסיף/span, "span lang="hi-IN"אם את רוצה לחזור למגדל/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני יכול להגיד לקורמק שעזבת בלי שתצטרכי להסביר לו/span. span lang="hi-IN"בנוסף/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני חושב שהמסיבה לא תימשך עוד הרבה זמן/span", span lang="hi-IN"משך בכתפיו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"כן/span? span lang="hi-IN"תודה רבה/span!", span lang="hi-IN"אמרה וחיבקה אותו בהערכה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא יצאה מן המרפסת/span, span lang="hi-IN"מחזיקה אצבעות שלא תפגוש בקורמק/span. 'span lang="hi-IN"לפחות משהו הלך בסדר היום/span', span lang="hi-IN"היא נשמה לרווחה כשהלכה בין המסדרונות המוכרים כשהמיטה החמה המיוחלת בדמיונה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"השעה הייתה מאוחרת/span, span lang="hi-IN"כבר אחרי השעה המותרת להסתובב בטירה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך כל המשתתפים במסיבה קיבלו היתר מיוחד מפרופסור סלגהורן/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא שמחה להיכנס מבעד לחור של התמונה למראה המוכר של חדר המועדון של גריפינדור/span, span lang="hi-IN"המקום אותו החשיבה כבית/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"חדר המועדון היה כמעט ריק למעט זוג תלמידי שנה רביעית שישבו במקום מרוחק/span, span lang="hi-IN"ועוד תלמיד שנה חמישית שבדיוק סיים את שיעוריו ואסף את דבריו/span. span lang="hi-IN"בנוסף/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא ראתה שיער ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"ינג/span'span lang="hi-IN"י מבצבץ מבעד למשענת גבוהה של הכורסה הקרובה לאח/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא התיישבה בכורסה המקבילה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מתחממת מהחום שהאח הקרין/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"איך היה במסיבה של סלג/span-span lang="hi-IN"סלבז/span?" span lang="hi-IN"רון שאל בקול מזלזל/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני הייתה מיואשת/span, span lang="hi-IN"עבר עליה ערב נוראי/span. "span lang="hi-IN"אולי דיי לקרוא לזה ככה/span?"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"חשבתי שזה השם של המועדון הזה/span", span lang="hi-IN"המשיך באותו טון/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"כן/span, span lang="hi-IN"ככה פרופסור סלגהורן קורא לו/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל/span... span lang="hi-IN"אולי דיי כבר עם הזלזול הזה/span? span lang="hi-IN"אני לא אשמה שהוא לא הזמין אותך/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"זה לא שאני רוצה שהוא יזמין אותי/span, span lang="hi-IN"וגם אם היה מזמין אותי לא הייתי הולך/span". span lang="hi-IN"רון אמר בקול לא משכנע/span. "span lang="hi-IN"זה פתטי/span. span lang="hi-IN"ועוד ללכת לבד בלי בן זוג/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"מה שפתטי זה שאתה יושב פה לבדך מחכה לנו/span, span lang="hi-IN"וחוץ מזה לא הלכתי לבד/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הוא הסתכל עליה בהפתעה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא ניסתה להתחמק ממנו אחרי שראתה אותו עם לבנדר במעבר הסודי לפני כמה ימים בודדים/span, span lang="hi-IN"לכן לא יצא לה לספר לו/span. "span lang="hi-IN"הלכתי עם קורמק/span" span lang="hi-IN"היא הוסיפה בארסיות/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הוא קם בתנועה חדה מן הכורסה /span"span lang="hi-IN"הלכת עם /spanstrongspan lang="hi-IN"קורמק/span/strong?" span lang="hi-IN"אמר ברוגז/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני התאמצה לא לחייך בסיפוק כשראתה כמה הוא כועס/span. "span lang="hi-IN"כן/span, span lang="hi-IN"מה רע בקורמק/span? span lang="hi-IN"גם לא מזיק שהוא נראה טוב ושחקן קווידיץ/span' span lang="hi-IN"נהדר/span". span lang="hi-IN"היא רצתה להכאיב לו/span. span lang="hi-IN"כל הפעמים ששמעה אותו ואת לבנדר בראשה כמו ששמעה אותם בבירור כשהם היו בחדר המשותף של הבנות/span, span lang="hi-IN"או שהמחזה שלהם ביחד במעבר התנגן בראשה שוב ושוב/span. span lang="hi-IN"כל פעם חותך מחדש בליבה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"עם קורמק/span, span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני/span?" span lang="hi-IN"הוא עכשיו צעק/span, span lang="hi-IN"וזוג תלמידי השנה הרביעית הסתכלו עליהם בעניין/span. span lang="hi-IN"אבל רון לא גילה אליהם חשיבות/span. "span lang="hi-IN"עם החרק הקטן הזה/span? span lang="hi-IN"שניסה להכשיל אותי במבחני הקווידיץ/span'?, span lang="hi-IN"הוא אידיוט נפוח ואגואיסט/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא חושב רק על עצמו/span, span lang="hi-IN"שהוא ורק הוא יודע מה הכי טוב/span. span lang="hi-IN"הוא מזעזע/span! span lang="hi-IN"איך בכלל הסכמת ללכת איתו/span?!"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"למען האמת/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני הצעתי לו/span" span lang="hi-IN"היא שילבה את ידיה על חזה/span, span lang="hi-IN"זקרה את סנטרה ונשענה על משענת הכורסה/span. span lang="hi-IN"מתעלמת מהתיאור הדיי מדויק שלו לקורמק/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"שתית איזשהו שיקוי לא מוכר שגרם לאבד כל מחשבה הגיונית/span? span lang="hi-IN"איך יכולת להיות כל כך/span... span lang="hi-IN"כל כך/span..."/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"כל כך מה/span?" span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני שאלה בהתרסה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"רון רקע ברגלו בעצבנות והרים את ידיו בתסכול/span. span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני חשבה שרק ילדים קטנים שלא מקבלים מה שהם רוצים עושים זאת בכעס/span. span lang="hi-IN"מסתבר שלא/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"זאת גם הסיבה שהלכת ככה/span?" span lang="hi-IN"הוא העביר את מבטו על מה שהיא לבשה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מבטו משתהה קצת יותר ממה שצריך על צווארון חולצתה הנמוך ממה שלרוב לבשה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"מה זאת אומרת הלכתי ככה/span?" span lang="hi-IN"היא קמה בכעס/span. "span lang="hi-IN"קודם כל אין לך שום זכות להעיר על הלבוש שלי/span, span lang="hi-IN"ושנית בקושי רואים משהו/span, span lang="hi-IN"זה לא שהלכתי עם מחשוף עמוק או משהו כזה/span", span lang="hi-IN"וגם אם כן/span, span lang="hi-IN"זה לא שהיו רואים יותר מידי/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא תמיד התבאסה מעט על החזה הקטן שלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא משנה שהוא היה פרופורציונלי לשאר הגוף שלה/span. span lang="hi-IN"כנראה גם אם את גאונה/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא תמיד חושבים בהגיון/span. "span lang="hi-IN"אם אתה לא יכול להסיט מבט זו לא בעיה שלי/span", span lang="hi-IN"אמרה בהתרסה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"סליחה/span?" span lang="hi-IN"קולו התנמך מעט/span, span lang="hi-IN"וקצות אוזניו האדימו למורת רצונו/span, "span lang="hi-IN"אני לא צריך להסיט מבט כי אני בכלל לא מסתכל/span. span lang="hi-IN"וחוץ מזה אני עם לבנדר/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"נכון/span. span lang="hi-IN"מה שלום לאב/span-span lang="hi-IN"לאב/span?" span lang="hi-IN"אמרה בקול מתוק מזויף/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"אוזניו האדימו בגוון עמוק/span, span lang="hi-IN"והוא חרק את שיניו/span. span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני לא שמעה את כמות הפעמים שרון התלונן על לבנדר באוזני הארי/span. "span lang="hi-IN"היא לא קשורה לשיחה הזאת/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אתה זה שהזכרת אותה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ולי זה נשמע פחות כמו שיחה ויותר כמו ריב/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"איך אפשר שלא לריב איתך אם אתה מחליטה לצאת עם דביל משוגע כמו קורמק/span!". span lang="hi-IN"הטון שלו עולה בכמה אוקטבות/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"תראו מי שמדבר/span, span lang="hi-IN"אתה עם לבנדר/span! span lang="hi-IN"אז אני יכולה לצאת ליהנות עם מי שמתחשק לי/span!"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הוא התעלם מהערה על לבנדר ושאל בסרקסטיות/span, "span lang="hi-IN"את רוצה להגיד לי שנהנית עם קורמק/span?"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני בלע רוק/span. span lang="hi-IN"ברור שלא/span, span lang="hi-IN"כל הערב היא בילתה בלנסות להתחמק ממנו/span, span lang="hi-IN"וכשכן נתקלה בו ודיברה איתו/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא השתדלה לא להטיל עליו קללה או אפילו על עצמה/span, span lang="hi-IN"רק כדי להפסיק את הסבל/span. /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"רון חייך בניצחון לנוכח שתיקתה של הרמיוני/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"הוא עדיין עדיף על לבנדר/span". span lang="hi-IN"זה גרם לרון למחוק את חיוכו/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל היא עדיין לא הרגישה שמחה כשעלתה במהירות לכיוון מעונות הבנות/span, span lang="hi-IN"מנסה למנוע מדמעות לרדת במורד לחיה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"emstrongspan lang="hi-IN"אשמח לתגובות /span:)/strong/em/p


	5. Chapter 5

p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="hi-IN"פרק /span5./span/strong/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"מה זאת אומרת הורעל/span?" span lang="hi-IN"היא הזדקפה במיטתה/span, span lang="hi-IN"כבר לא ישנונית/span, span lang="hi-IN"למרות השעות הקטנות של הלילה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"זה מה שפרופסור מקונגל אמרה לי/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל אי אפשר לראות אותו עכשיו/span. span lang="hi-IN"הוא מורדם במרפאה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ורק בבוקר יהיה אפשר לבקר אותו/span. span lang="hi-IN"אחרי שאימא ואבא יגיעו/span", span lang="hi-IN"ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני אמרה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מנגבת את הדמעות שלה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני הגיעה באמצע הלילה לחדר הבנות של השנה השישית/span, span lang="hi-IN"מעירה את הרמיוני בשקט/span, span lang="hi-IN"כדי שלא תעיר את שאר הבנות הישנות/span, span lang="hi-IN"וסיפרה לה על רון/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אבל/span... span lang="hi-IN"אבל/span... span lang="hi-IN"איך/span?" span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני לא הצליחה לחבר שאלה כמו שצריך/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אני לא יודעת את הפרטים של מה שקרה/span, span lang="hi-IN"באתי ישר לקרוא לך/span. span lang="hi-IN"בואי נרד לחדר המועדון/span, span lang="hi-IN"פרופסור מקונגל שם עם הארי/span, span lang="hi-IN"מסתבר שהוא היה עם רון כשזה קרה/span. span lang="hi-IN"שני אלה תמיד יודעים להסתבך בצרות/span."/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"זה לא היה חידוש להרמיוני/span, span lang="hi-IN"רוב הצרות ששני אלה מסתבכים בהם/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא הייתה גם שם/span, span lang="hi-IN"ביחד איתם/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא לבשה חלוק מעל הפיג/span'span lang="hi-IN"מה שלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"וירדה לכיוון חדר המועדון/span, span lang="hi-IN"מקווה לשמוע חדשות מעודדות/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"פרופסור מקונגל והארי עמדו בחדר המועדון ודיברו בלחש/span, span lang="hi-IN"כדי לא להעיר תלמידים נוספים וליצור בהלה/span. span lang="hi-IN"כשהיא וג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני נכנסו לחדר/span, span lang="hi-IN"הם עדכנו אותן במה שהם יודעים/span. span lang="hi-IN"הארי ורון היו במשרדו של פרופסור סלגהורן כדי שיוכל לרקוח שיקוי נגד לשיקוי האהבה של הארי שרון צרך בטעות/span. span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני וג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני היו מעוצבנות על רומילדה ויין /span(span lang="hi-IN"במיוחד ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני/span) span lang="hi-IN"אך לא עצרו את שטף הדיבור של הארי/span, span lang="hi-IN"עד שהוא אמר שהיין שהפרופ/span' span lang="hi-IN"הביא להם לשתות אח/span"span lang="hi-IN"כ היה ככל הנראה מורעל/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך הארי הצליח למצוא בזואר וכך להציל את חייו של רון/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני חיבקה את הארי ומלמלה /span"span lang="hi-IN"תודה/span" span lang="hi-IN"בין יפחותיה/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא טפח במבוכה על גבה כדי להרגיע אותה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני הייתה משותקת/span, "span lang="hi-IN"מי היה יכול להרעיל את היין אבל/span?"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הארי הרים אליה מבט כאומר /span'span lang="hi-IN"את יודעת בדיוק מי/span' span lang="hi-IN"ושיחרר בחוסר רצון את ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"ומה שלומו עכשיו/span?" span lang="hi-IN"היא פנתה לפרופ/span' span lang="hi-IN"מקונגל/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"הוא במרפאה תחת שינה מכושפת/span, span lang="hi-IN"כדי שיוכל להתאושש/span. span lang="hi-IN"הוא לא נמצא בסכנה תודות למר פוטר/span. span lang="hi-IN"אי אפשר לראות אותו עדיין/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא צריך לנוח/span" span lang="hi-IN"היא הוסיפה כשראתה שהרמיוני פותחת את פיה/span, span lang="hi-IN"חוזה מה היא תבקש/span. "span lang="hi-IN"ארתור ומולי יבואו דבר ראשון על הבוקר ואז תוכלו לבקר אותו/span". span lang="hi-IN"ובזה היא יצאה מחדר המועדון/span, span lang="hi-IN"יודעת שאין טעם לבקש מהם לחזור לישון/span. span lang="hi-IN"זה היה בלתי אפשרי/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני הוציאה אנחת רווחה מפיה והתמוטטה על אחת הספות/span, span lang="hi-IN"דמעות של הקלה זולגות מעיניה/span. span lang="hi-IN"הוא יחיה/span. span lang="hi-IN"כשג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני העירה אותה וסיפרה לה שרון הורעל/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא חשבה שהגרוע מכל קרה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא עצרה את נשימתה אפילו בלי לשים לב/span, span lang="hi-IN"ונשמה שוב רק שג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני אמרה לה שהוא במרפאה/span. span lang="hi-IN"מה אם הריב המטופש שהיה להם היה חילופי הדברים האחרונים ביניהם/span? span lang="hi-IN"מה אם היא לא הייתה מספיקה להגיד לו שהיא/span...?./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"דיי/span, span lang="hi-IN"הכל בסדר עכשיו/span" span lang="hi-IN"ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני לחצה את כתפה בתמיכה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"נכון/span. span lang="hi-IN"הוא יחיה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל/span... "span lang="hi-IN"לא יודעים עדיין אם נגרם איזשהו נזק/span, span lang="hi-IN"מי האחראי לזה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אם הוא יסבול מהשפעות של ההרעלה בעתיד/span, span lang="hi-IN"איזה סוג רעל זה היה/span-"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"הוא יהיה בסדר/span", span lang="hi-IN"ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני קטעה אותה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אבל/span-"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"הוא יהיה בסדר/span" span lang="hi-IN"ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני והארי אמרו ביחד/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא ניסתה להקשיב להם/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל המחשבות התרוצצו בראשה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא ישבה בתוך הספה הגדולה וכססה את ציפורניה/span, span lang="hi-IN"כמעט עד זוב דם/span. span lang="hi-IN"מחכה שהבוקר יעלה והם יוכלו ללכת אליו/span. span lang="hi-IN"אולי אם היא תראה אותו במו עיניה היא תירגע מעט/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"-/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"אחרי שעות בודדות שהרגישו כמו שנים/span, span lang="hi-IN"השחר הפציע ונקישת מקור על החלון ניתקה את מחשבותיהם של השלושה שלא עצמו עין כל הלילה/span, span lang="hi-IN"כל אחד שקוע במחשבתו שלו/span. span lang="hi-IN"זה היה אחד מן הינשופים החומים של הוגוורסט/span, span lang="hi-IN"הארי קם במהירות כדי לפתוח את החלון לינשוף/span, span lang="hi-IN"שנכנס ושמט מכתב על ברכיה של ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני/span. "span lang="hi-IN"אימא ואבא פה/span, span lang="hi-IN"הם אומרים שאפשר להצטרף אליהם במרפאה/span". span lang="hi-IN"אמרה אחרי שקראה את המכתב/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"שלושתם קמו מן הרגלים במהירות ועלו לחדריהם כדי להחליף את הפיג/span'span lang="hi-IN"מה בגלימה/span. span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני ירדה בזריזות לחדר המועדון הריק/span, span lang="hi-IN"שאר התלמידים ישנים במיטותיהם/span, span lang="hi-IN"ללא דאגה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא טופפה בעצבנות את כף רגלה על השטיח/span, span lang="hi-IN"מחכה שהארי וג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני יצטרפו אליה/span. span lang="hi-IN"החושך של הלילה מפנה מקום לאור השמש העולה ולקרירות של הבוקר/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"לא היה קשה לזהות איזו מיטה שייכת לרון/span, span lang="hi-IN"כשבני משפחתו בעלי שיער ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"ינג/span'span lang="hi-IN"י לוהט עומדים מסביב/span, span lang="hi-IN"בנוסף לפרופ/span' span lang="hi-IN"דמבלדור/span, span lang="hi-IN"מקונגל וסלגהורן/span. span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני נכנסה לאט/span, span lang="hi-IN"בשונה מן הצעדים המהירים בה הלכה לפני כמה רגעים במסדרונות המובילים למרפאה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא פחדה לראות מה היא תמצא במיטה/span, span lang="hi-IN"או לשמוע מה יכול לקרות לו בעתיד כתוצאה מהפגיעה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני חיבקה את הוריה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ונעמדה ליד המיטה בה רון היה עדיין שקוע בשינה עמוקה/span. "span lang="hi-IN"אז/span...?"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"הוא יהיה בסדר/span" span lang="hi-IN"מולי אמרה בהקלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"והוסיפה בחיוך/span, "span lang="hi-IN"אפילו לא צריך להעביר אותו לקדוש מנגו/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא צריך רק שינה ומנוחה טובה/span. span lang="hi-IN"פופי לא חושבת שיהיה איזשהו נזק עתידי/span". span lang="hi-IN"היא מחצה את הארי בחיבוק /span"span lang="hi-IN"הכל תודות לך/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"זה שום דבר/span", span lang="hi-IN"הארי אמר בביישנות/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני חשה שאבן נגולה מלבה/span, span lang="hi-IN"והתקדמה לכיוון המיטה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"רון שכב על המיטה ונראה רגוע/span, span lang="hi-IN"כנראה הודות לשיקוי השינה המכושפת/span. span lang="hi-IN"אבל היה עדיין ניתן לראות שהוא תשוש/span, span lang="hi-IN"השיער שהיא כל כך אהבה היא סתור ועגלי זיעה היו על מצחו/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא רצתה להעביר את ידיה על פניו/span, span lang="hi-IN"לנחם אותו ושמגעו ינחם אותה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל היא עצרה בעצמה/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא רוצה לדעת מה האחרים יחשבו עליה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"רוב בני משפחת וויזלי הלכו ביחד עם הפרופסורים/span, span lang="hi-IN"מקווים לשמוע פרטים נוספים ולבדוק כיצד אפשר למצוא את האשם/span. span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני/span, span lang="hi-IN"הארי וג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני נשארו לבד עם רון הישן/span, span lang="hi-IN"מסתכלים עליו נושם עמוקות/span, span lang="hi-IN"חזהו עולה ויורד עם כל שאיפה ונשיפה/span. span lang="hi-IN"להרמיוני לא היה אכפת להסתכל עליו כל היום/span, span lang="hi-IN"נדיר שיש לה הזדמנות לבחון את תווי פניו בלי שהוא יבחין בכך/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא רק קיוותה שהייתה יכולה לעשות זאת כשהנסיבות היו יותר משמחות/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא בחנה את השפתיים המלאות/span, span lang="hi-IN"את הריסים הג/span'span lang="hi-IN"ינג/span'span lang="hi-IN"ים שכשהאור פוגע בהם בזווית מסוימת זה נראה כאילו עיניו זורחות בזוהר/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא העבירה מבט על עצמות הלחיים שלו/span, span lang="hi-IN"על כל נמש ונמש שעיטרו את אפו ולחייו/span. span lang="hi-IN"על ידיו הגדולות/span, span lang="hi-IN"המנוקדות גם הן בנמשים בהירים/span, span lang="hi-IN"שהיו יכולות להרגיש נהדר כנגד עורה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ועל זרועותיו החזקות שגרמו לה להרגיש כל כך מוגנת כשהן כרוכות סביבה/span, span lang="hi-IN"בפעמים הבודדות בהן חיבק אותה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"דלת המרפאה נפתחה בחבטה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ודרכה נכנסה לבנדר במהירות/span, span lang="hi-IN"קוראת בקולה הצווחני /span"span lang="hi-IN"רוני פוני/span! span lang="hi-IN"רוני פוני שלי/span!", span lang="hi-IN"גורמת לג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני שישבה על המיטה ליד רון לקפוץ בבהלה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני לא הצליחה לעצור בעצמה מלגלגל עיניים/span, span lang="hi-IN"וגרמה ללבנדר ללכסן אליה מבט/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"מתי זה קרה/span?" span lang="hi-IN"לבנדר קראה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מתיישבת במקום שג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני פינתה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מסיטה שיער ממצחו של רון שעדיין ישן/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אתמול בלילה/span", span lang="hi-IN"הארי ענה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אז למה שמעתי על זה רק הבוקר/span?" span lang="hi-IN"היא צעקה/span, "span lang="hi-IN"אני החברה שלו/span!"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"איש לא ענה לה/span, span lang="hi-IN"הם בכלל לא חשבו עליה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"בדיוק באותו זמן רון זע מעט/span, span lang="hi-IN"והגה הברות לא ברורות/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אני פה רוני פוני/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני כאן לידך/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"הר/span... span lang="hi-IN"הרמ/span..." span lang="hi-IN"רון אמר בקול חלש/span, span lang="hi-IN"מלמל מתוך שינה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אני כאן/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני כאן/span" span lang="hi-IN"לבנדר המשיכה ללטף את ראשו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"הר/span... span lang="hi-IN"מ/span... span lang="hi-IN"יוני/span... span lang="hi-IN"הרמיו/span... span lang="hi-IN"ני/span", span lang="hi-IN"לבנדר קפאה שידה עדיין על מצחו/span, span lang="hi-IN"ואז קמה בהפגנתיות ויצאה במהירות מן המרפאה/span, span lang="hi-IN"טורקת את הדלת אחריה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"סוף סוף/span! span lang="hi-IN"אני חושבת שזהו/span, span lang="hi-IN"נפטרנו ממנה/span", span lang="hi-IN"ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני אמרה בשמחה/span, "span lang="hi-IN"הוא יהיה מרוצה/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא לא הפסיק להתלונן עליה/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"'span lang="hi-IN"הוא עכשיו קרא לי מתוך שינה/span?' span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני הרגישה את הלב שלה מדלג בשמחה/span, span lang="hi-IN"וחיוך קטן עלה על פניה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"נראה לי שכדאי שנלך לבדוק מה עם שאר המשפחה שלי/span, span lang="hi-IN"הארי ואני נחזור עוד כמה דקות/span", span lang="hi-IN"ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני משכה בשרוולו של הארי/span, span lang="hi-IN"מרימה את גבותיה ברמז עבה/span. span lang="hi-IN"הארי עזב את חברו הטוב/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא ידע שהוא בידיים טובות/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני ורון הישן נשארו לבד/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא התיישבה על המקום במיטה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מעבירה אצבע רועדת על עורו החמים/span. span lang="hi-IN"הוא קרא לה/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא ללבנדר/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא לאימא שלו או לג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני/span. span lang="hi-IN"לה/span, span lang="hi-IN"להרמיוני/span. span lang="hi-IN"החיוך על פניה גדל/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"'span lang="hi-IN"אולי/span... span lang="hi-IN"אולי גם הוא מרגיש/span?' span lang="hi-IN"חשבה בהתרגשות/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"לא עברו יותר מכמה דקות/span, span lang="hi-IN"ומשפחת וויזלי/span, span lang="hi-IN"בליווי הארי/span, span lang="hi-IN"פרופסור מקונגל ומאדאם פומפרי חזרו למרפאה/span. span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני קמה בחוסר רצון מן המיטה של רון/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"הוא מקבל כאן טיפול נהדר/span, span lang="hi-IN"תודה רבה פופי/span. span lang="hi-IN"אז אני חושבת שכדאי שנחזור למחילה/span" span lang="hi-IN"גברת וויזלי אמרה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אל דאגה/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא יהיה בסדר/span. span lang="hi-IN"אני בטוחה שכל מה שהוא צריך זה מנוחה ושינה טובה בלילה/span, span lang="hi-IN"וכבר מחר בבוקר הוא יוכל לחזור לשגרה/span. span lang="hi-IN"מזל שמחר כבר שישי ויש לו את כל הסופש לנוח/span, span lang="hi-IN"בלי לימודים/span." span lang="hi-IN"מאדאם פומפרי אמרה/span, "span lang="hi-IN"אבל בשביל שזה יקרה כולם צריכים לצאת מכאן/span. span lang="hi-IN"קדימה/span", span lang="hi-IN"היא גירשה את המבקרים מן המרפאה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני נישקה את הוריה לשלום/span, span lang="hi-IN"והם הלכו למשרדה של פרופסור מקונגל כדי שיוכלו להשתמש באח ובאבקת פלו ולחזור למחילה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"-/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"למחרת בבוקר/span, span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני התיישבה מול הארי בשולחן גריפינדור שבאולם הגדול/span, span lang="hi-IN"רואה את לבנדר יושבת בקצה השני של השולחן/span, span lang="hi-IN"שולחת לה מבטים מלוכלכים/span. span lang="hi-IN"להרמיוני לא היה אכפת/span, span lang="hi-IN"והיא מרחה חמאה על הטוסט כשחיוך קטן מעטר את שפתיה/span. span lang="hi-IN"אמש היא ישנה את השינה הטובה ביותר שהייתה לה כבר הרבה זמן/span. span lang="hi-IN"רון חלם עליה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אמר את שמה מתוך חלום/span, span lang="hi-IN"ולבנדר הסתלקה לה/span. span lang="hi-IN"החיוך לא ירד גם כשהיא נגסה בטוסט/span. "span lang="hi-IN"בוקר טוב/span!" span lang="hi-IN"אמרה בעליזות להארי/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"בוקר/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"איזה בוקר נהדר/span!"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הארי הסתכל למעלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ניתן היה לראות עננים שחורים וטיפות קלות של גשם דרך התקרה המכושפת/span. "span lang="hi-IN"אוקיי/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"רון נכנס לאולם הגדול/span, span lang="hi-IN"שולח מבט מבולבל בלבנדר הכועסת ומתיישב ליד הרמיוני/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"זהו/span? span lang="hi-IN"שיחררו אותך/span? span lang="hi-IN"הכל טוב/span?" span lang="hi-IN"הארי שאל בהקלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"שמח לראות את חברו הטוב/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"בריא כמעט לחלוטין/span. span lang="hi-IN"מאדאם פומפרי עדיין אמרה לי לנוח הסופש/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא להתאמץ או לעוף ולשחק קווידיץ/span'", span lang="hi-IN"אמר בזמן שדחף אוכל לפיו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני כל כך שמחה שהוא לא שוכב חסר הכרה על המיטה של המרפאה/span, span lang="hi-IN"שהיא לא העירה לו על זה שהוא אוכל ומדבר בו זמנית/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"רון שלח עוד מבט ללבנדר/span, span lang="hi-IN"שהפרצוף שלה היה כבר אדום מכעס כשראתה אותו מתיישב ליד הרמיוני/span. "span lang="hi-IN"מה קרה ללבנדר/span?" span lang="hi-IN"הוא שאל בבלבול/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני הרגישה שליבה צונח/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אמ/span... span lang="hi-IN"אמ/span..." span lang="hi-IN"הארי אמר במבוכה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מעיף מבט בהרמיוני/span, "span lang="hi-IN"אמרת כמה דברים כששכבת במרפאה/span... span lang="hi-IN"אתה לא זוכר/span?"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"לא/span." span lang="hi-IN"רון ענה/span, span lang="hi-IN"וכשגירד את עורפו במבוכה הוסיף/span, "span lang="hi-IN"אני זוכר משהו/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל/span... span lang="hi-IN"כאילו/span... span lang="hi-IN"זה לא אפשרי/span..."/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"זה נראה כאילו נפרדתם/span..." span lang="hi-IN"הארי אמר/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"באמת/span?" span lang="hi-IN"רון אמר בקול צוהל/span, span lang="hi-IN"ואז עצר בעצמו והוסיף בקול מתון/span, "span lang="hi-IN"מעניין למה/span. span lang="hi-IN"זה לא שאני לא שמח שזה קרה/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא ידעתי איך לעשות את זה בעצמי/span... span lang="hi-IN"אבל היא נראית מאוד מעוצבנת ומצוברחת בגלל זה/span..."/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני הרגישה שהוא כאילו תקע סכין בלב שלה וכל המצב רוח הטוב שהיה לה נעלם כלא היה/span. "span lang="hi-IN"אז אתה לא זוכר מה קרה/span? span lang="hi-IN"בכלל/span?"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"כמו שאמרתי מקודם/span, span lang="hi-IN"מה שאני זוכר לא אפשרי בכלל/span" span lang="hi-IN"האוזניים שלו נצבעו באדום/span, "span lang="hi-IN"ובכל מקרה הייתי מטושטש לחלוטין מכל השיקויים שנתנו לי/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"מטושטש/span... span lang="hi-IN"אוקיי/span..." span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני בלעה גוש שחסם את גרונה/span. 'span lang="hi-IN"לפחות הסאגה עם לבנדר הסתיימה/span', span lang="hi-IN"היא ניסתה לעודד את עצמה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ללא הצלחה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p


	6. Chapter 6

p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="hi-IN"פרק /span6./span/strong/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני שכבה על המיטה בחדר של ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני/span. span lang="hi-IN"ידיה תומכות בראשה/span, span lang="hi-IN"והיא ניסתה לייצב את הנשימה שלה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הגיעה לא מזמן למחילה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ועלתה לשים את דבריה המעטים בחדר של ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני/span. span lang="hi-IN"רוב הדברים שלה היו בארנק הפייטים/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך היא תצטרך יותר מאוחר לארוז אותו בצורה יותר מסודרת ויעילה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ובנוסף לארוז בתוכו גם את הדברים של הארי ורון/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא הייתה גאה ברעיון הארנק שלה ושהצליחה ליישם אותו/span. span lang="hi-IN"זה לא היה קסם פשוט/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא ניסתה לא לחשוב על הוריה/span, span lang="hi-IN"כי כל פעם שהיא חשבה עליהם הנשימה שלה נעשתה שטחית ודמעות עלו בעיניה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא ידעה שהיא עשתה את המעשה הנכון/span. span lang="hi-IN"הם בסכנה/span, span lang="hi-IN"וככה הם ישארו בטוחים גם בזמן מטורף כמו זה/span. span lang="hi-IN"אפילו דמבלדור לא היה בטוח/span, span lang="hi-IN"ועכשיו הוא מת/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא הרגישה שוב לחות בעיניה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"'span lang="hi-IN"דברים טובים/span, span lang="hi-IN"לחשוב דברים טובים/span!' span lang="hi-IN"היא ציוותה על עצמה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מכינה רשימה בראשה/span. 'span lang="hi-IN"ההורים שלי בטוחים/span. span lang="hi-IN"רון בטוח במחילה/span, span lang="hi-IN"גם שאר משפחת וויזלי/span. span lang="hi-IN"בעוד כמה ימים נביא את הארי ואז שלושתנו נהיה ביחד/span, span lang="hi-IN"בטוחים שוב/span. span lang="hi-IN"אח/span"span lang="hi-IN"כ יש את החתונה של ביל ופלר/span, span lang="hi-IN"וחתונות זה תמיד דבר טוב ומשמח/span. span lang="hi-IN"ואחרי החתונה אנחנו/span... span lang="hi-IN"אנחנו נצא לחפש הורקרוקסים/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא בטוחים יותר/span... span lang="hi-IN"לא/span! span lang="hi-IN"לחשוב דברים טובים/span! span lang="hi-IN"דברים משמחים/span! span lang="hi-IN"אנחנו נעצור את וולדרמורט/span! span lang="hi-IN"כבר לא ירדפו אחרי רק בגלל שנולדתי לזוג מוגלגים/span! span lang="hi-IN"וכולנו נשרוד את המלחמה/span! span lang="hi-IN"ונחיה באושר ועושר/span!', span lang="hi-IN"היא ניסתה לעודד את עצמה ללא הצלחה/span, span lang="hi-IN"יודעת שהכול עומד להשתנות/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני/span!" span lang="hi-IN"הראש של רון הציץ מהדלת/span, "span lang="hi-IN"מתי הגעת/span?" span lang="hi-IN"אמר בחיוך/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"לפני כמה דקות/span", span lang="hi-IN"אמרה בקול קר/span, span lang="hi-IN"נשארת שכובה על המיטה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"הכל/span... span lang="hi-IN"אמ/span... span lang="hi-IN"הכל בסדר/span?"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"כן/span", span lang="hi-IN"אולי אם היא תגיד את זה לעצמה מספיק פעמים זה יהיה נכון/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אז איך היה לפגוש את ההורים שלך/span? span lang="hi-IN"הם בטח התגעגעו אלייך אחרי שלא ראו אותך שנה שלמה/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני לא יכלה לעצור בעצמה/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא התיישבה לחבק את הברכיים שלה ומיררה בבכי/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אוי/span, span lang="hi-IN"סליחה/span. span lang="hi-IN"אמרתי משהו/span? span lang="hi-IN"לא התכוונתי/span", span lang="hi-IN"רון אץ לצד המיטה/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא יודע מה לעשות/span. span lang="hi-IN"נשים בוכות אף פעם לא היו הצד החזק שלו/span. span lang="hi-IN"או נשים בכללי/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא נשמה עמוק/span, span lang="hi-IN"מנסה להרגיע את עצמה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא לא רצתה שהוא יחשוב שהיא חלשה/span, span lang="hi-IN"שהיא לא אמיצה או שלא תוכל להתמודד עם הדברים שקרו ושעומדים לקרות/span. span lang="hi-IN"אחרי שנרגעה מעט/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא ניסתה לחבר מילה למילה/span, span lang="hi-IN"בתקווה שיצליח להבין אותה/span, "span lang="hi-IN"ההורים שלי/span... span lang="hi-IN"אובליוואטה/span... " span lang="hi-IN"אמרה בין יפחות/span, "span lang="hi-IN"שיהיו מוגנים/span... span lang="hi-IN"לבד/span...", span lang="hi-IN"היא לא הצליחה לעצור בעצמה עכשיו/span, span lang="hi-IN"ומיררה בבכי כשראשה בין ברכיה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"ההורים שלך/span..." span lang="hi-IN"רון אמר בבלבול ואז הפציעה ההבנה על פניו/span, "span lang="hi-IN"מחקת להם את הזיכרון/span? span lang="hi-IN"כדי שלא ידעו איפה את או שאוכלי המוות יוכלו לפגוע בהם/span?" span lang="hi-IN"אמר בהבנה ובהערכה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הנהנה/span, span lang="hi-IN"והוא התיישב על המיטה לידה/span, "span lang="hi-IN"אוי הרמיוני/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני ממש מצטער/span", span lang="hi-IN"הוא ליטף את גבה/span, "span lang="hi-IN"ואת לא לבד/span. span lang="hi-IN"יש לך אותי/span, span lang="hi-IN"ואת הארי/span, span lang="hi-IN"ואת שאר המשפחה שלי שמחשיבים אותך כחלק מהמשפחה/span."/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא כל כך כמהה לחיבוק/span, span lang="hi-IN"למגע שינחם אותה/span, span lang="hi-IN"לחבר/span, span lang="hi-IN"שזה לא שינה שהוא ראה אותה כחלק מהאחים והאחיות שלו/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא כרכה את ידיה סביב צווארו/span, span lang="hi-IN"מתייפחת על כתפו/span. span lang="hi-IN"ידיו החזקות נכרכות סביבה באינסטינקט/span. span lang="hi-IN"הוא הריח כל כך טוב/span, span lang="hi-IN"ריח של אדמה מכיוון שעסק בסילוק הנומים מן הגינה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מעט זיעה מעורבבת עם סבון/span, span lang="hi-IN"והרבה ריח של רון שלא היה מוגדר אבל הריח נהדר/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא נצמדה אליו יותר/span, span lang="hi-IN"הקירבה שלו הצליחה להרגיע אותה בכמה רמות/span. span lang="hi-IN"הם נשארו באותה תנוחה למשך כמה דקות/span, span lang="hi-IN"איש מהם לא רוצה לשחרר/span. span lang="hi-IN"לאחר שהרמיוני נרגעה לחלוטין/span, span lang="hi-IN"נשימתה יציבה/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא הרגישה שהידיים של רון מתרפות סביבה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ובאי רצון היא התרחקה ממנו/span. "span lang="hi-IN"תודה/span" span lang="hi-IN"אמרה בקול שקט/span, "span lang="hi-IN"סליחה שהיית צריך להתמודד עם זה/span". span lang="hi-IN"מנסה לנקות מעט עם ידיה את כתם המים שהדמעות שלה יצרו על הסוודר חום סגלגל שלו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"זה בסדר/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני מבין לחלוטין מה זה לדאוג למשפחה שלך/span". span lang="hi-IN"הוא הפסיק את תנועתה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מחזיק את ידה קרוב לליבו/span, span lang="hi-IN"והסתכל לה בעיניים/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא עצרה את נשימתה/span, span lang="hi-IN"בוהה לתוך העיניים הכחולות/span-span lang="hi-IN"כחולות שלו/span. span lang="hi-IN"אפילו רק המראה שלו הרגיע אותה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הדלת נפתחה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ושניהם התרחקו אחד מהשני במהירות/span, span lang="hi-IN"רון נעמד על רגליו/span. span lang="hi-IN"ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני עמדה בסף/span, span lang="hi-IN"מסתכלת על שניהם בעניין/span. "span lang="hi-IN"אימא מחפשת אותך/span" span lang="hi-IN"היא אמרה לרון/span, "span lang="hi-IN"משהו לגבי סידור המטאטאים במחסן או משהו כזה/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"כן/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני/span.. span lang="hi-IN"אמ/span... span lang="hi-IN"אלך אז/span" span lang="hi-IN"והוא יצא בלי להביט בהרמיוני/span, span lang="hi-IN"סוגר אחריו את הדלת/span, span lang="hi-IN"משאיר אחריו דממה/span. span lang="hi-IN"ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני הרימה גבה אחת בשאלה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"מה/span?" span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני היתממה/span, "span lang="hi-IN"לא קרה כלום/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אז למה העיניים האדומות/span?"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא לא יכלה לספר לה על ההורים שלה בגלל שהיא תרצה לדעת למה עשתה זאת/span, span lang="hi-IN"והמשימה חייבת להישאר סודית/span. "span lang="hi-IN"שאריות מהלוויה של דמבלדור/span", span lang="hi-IN"לפחות זה לא היה שקר/span, span lang="hi-IN"אומנם חלק מאוד מאוד קטן מהאמת/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל לפחות לא שקר/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני הנהנה בהבנה ויצאה לעזור במשימה המוזרה הבאה שגברת וויזלי תמציא בשביל לנקות את המחילה לפני החתונה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"-/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"'span lang="hi-IN"איפה הוא/span? span lang="hi-IN"איפה הוא/span? span lang="hi-IN"הם היו אמורים כבר לחזור/span' span lang="hi-IN"היא חשבה בלחץ/span, span lang="hi-IN"זזה מצד לצד בגינה של המחילה/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא מסוגלת לעמוד במקום אחד ברוגע/span. span lang="hi-IN"רון וטונקס היו אמורים כבר לחזור/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך זה לא קרה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא אפילו לא נכנסה לתוך הבית/span, span lang="hi-IN"למקום יותר מוגן/span, span lang="hi-IN"רק מסתכלת לשמיים/span, span lang="hi-IN"מקווה לראות את שניהם מרחפים/span, span lang="hi-IN"בריאים ושלמים/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הדאגה שלה לא נבראה מהאוויר/span, span lang="hi-IN"הרי אוכלי המוות ידעו שהמשימה להביא את הארי מתרחשת הערב/span, span lang="hi-IN"מישהו גילה להם ובגלל זה ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"ורג/span' span lang="hi-IN"נפגע/span. span lang="hi-IN"אבל היא לא חשבה על ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"ורג/span' span lang="hi-IN"עכשיו/span. 'span lang="hi-IN"רק שיחזור כבר/span, span lang="hi-IN"רק שיהיה בסד/span-' span lang="hi-IN"המחשבה שלה נקטעה כשראתה שני מטאטאים נכנסים לתוך המרחב האווירי של המחילה/span, span lang="hi-IN"טונקס ודמות שנראתה כמו הארי/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הם רק נחתו על הקרקע והיא רצה אליו/span, span lang="hi-IN"עיניה עוברות על גופו לחפש פציעות שלא היו/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא נשמה לרווחה/span, span lang="hi-IN"וחיבקה אותו חזק/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא חשה שהוא קצת רועד/span, span lang="hi-IN"אם מפחד ואם מאדרנלין/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל הוא היה בסדר/span, span lang="hi-IN"וזה מה שחשוב/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא הרגישה את ידיו של הארי נכרכות סביב שניהם/span, span lang="hi-IN"שמח שהם לא נפגעו בכלל ההתרחשות/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"כולם בסדר/span?" span lang="hi-IN"רון שאל/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני והארי החליפו מבט בדיוק כשמר וויזלי ופרד הגיעו/span. span lang="hi-IN"פרד נכנס בריצה לתוך הבית/span, span lang="hi-IN"מרגיש שמשהו לא טוב קרה/span, span lang="hi-IN"רון הולך במהירות אחריו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"משפחת וויזלי עמדו מסביב לספה עליה שם ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"ורג/span', span lang="hi-IN"פצוע/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני הסתכלה על שני חבריה שצפו בג/span'span lang="hi-IN"ורג/span', span lang="hi-IN"רון בדאגה לאחיו הגדול והארי בחרטה/span. span lang="hi-IN"אחרי כל השנים ביחד היא ידעה שהוא חושב שזאת אשמתו/span, span lang="hi-IN"כי המשימה הייתה להביא אותו/span, span lang="hi-IN"ובלעדיו ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"ורג/span' span lang="hi-IN"היה עכשיו בסדר/span, span lang="hi-IN"עם שני אוזניו מחוברות/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא גם ידעה שרון קולט ומבין מעט את המצב שהם נקלעו אליו/span, span lang="hi-IN"ופתאום הסכנה נראית הרבה יותר קרובה וגדולה/span- span lang="hi-IN"הרי עד עכשיו המשימה הייתה בגדר רעיון בלבד/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל היא גם ידעה שהוא לא יתחרט והאומץ הגריפינדורי לא יעזוב אותו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הארי יצא החוצה לנשום אוויר אחרי שביל אמר שעין הזעם מודי מת/span, span lang="hi-IN"והיא החליטה לא לצאת אחריו/span. span lang="hi-IN"נותנת לו קצת זמן לנשום ולעכל הכל/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הימים הבאים היו כאוס מוחלט/span. span lang="hi-IN"כל שוהי הבית עבדו ללא הרף כדי להכין את המחילה לחתונה/span. span lang="hi-IN"גברת וויזלי ידעה שהשלישייה מתכננת משהו/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא משנה שאף אחד מהם לא הוציא הגה בנוגע למשימה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא ניסתה להוריד אותם מלעשות משהו/span, span lang="hi-IN"למרות שלא ידעה מה בדיוק/span, span lang="hi-IN"ונתנה להם משימות שונות ומשונות/span, span lang="hi-IN"שאיכשהו תמיד הפרידו בין השלושה/span, span lang="hi-IN"למרות זאת הם תמיד הצליחו למצוא אחד את השני/span, span lang="hi-IN"הם תמיד יצליחו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני פרקה וארזה את הארנק פייטים שלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מכניסה ומוציאה את הדברים של הארי ורון/span, span lang="hi-IN"לבדוק אם שכחה משהו/span. span lang="hi-IN"עוברת בראשה על רשימה שהכינה מבעוד מועד/span, span lang="hi-IN"מוחקת ומשנה דברים שנראים לה שיהיו חשובים לאן שלא יגיעו/span. span lang="hi-IN"לפני השינה היא התחילה לקרוא ספרי מרפא/span, span lang="hi-IN"מקווה שלא תצטרך להשתמש באף אחד מן הלחשים הכתובים שם/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"יום לפני החתונה הרוחות נרגעו קצת/span, span lang="hi-IN"או יותר נכון גברת וויזלי נרגע מעט/span. span lang="hi-IN"המחילה הייתה מצוחצחת/span, span lang="hi-IN"הגינה הייתה נקייה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אפילו לא נום אחד התחבא בין המחילות והשיחים/span. span lang="hi-IN"כל מה שנותר היה להעמיד את האוהל בחוץ ולסדר את הכיסאות/span. span lang="hi-IN"היה יום חם יוצא מהרגיל לקיץ האירופאי/span, span lang="hi-IN"ולמרות שהיא יכלה להשתמש בשרביט כדי להזיז דברים בלי מאמץ גופני/span, span lang="hi-IN"עדיין הרגישה זיעה נוטפת ממצחה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא ראתה שכמעט הכל עמד מוכן למחר בערב/span, span lang="hi-IN"ולכן החליטה להיכנס לשתות מיץ קר בתוך הבית ולהצטרף להארי וג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני שעדיין לא הורשו לעשות קסמים מחוץ לכותלי הוגוורטס/span. span lang="hi-IN"לפחות הארי יוכל לעשות זאת החל ממחר/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא ראתה שג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני קיפלה מפיות ולא היה לה חשק לעשות עוד מטלה כלשהי/span, span lang="hi-IN"לכן התחמקה מן המטבח והלכה לחדר של רון/span, span lang="hi-IN"שם ידעה שהארי נמצא/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הוא שכב על המיטה/span, span lang="hi-IN"קורא את אחד מספריו האהובים על קווידיץ/span'./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"היי/span" span lang="hi-IN"אמרה והתיישבה על הרצפה/span, span lang="hi-IN"פורקת פעם נוספת את ארנק הפייטים שלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ומכניסה דברים מחדש/span. span lang="hi-IN"וכך הם ישבו בשתיקה נעימה למשך כמה דקות/span, span lang="hi-IN"עד שהדלת נפתחה ודרכה נכנס רון מתנשם/span. "span lang="hi-IN"למען מרלין/span, span lang="hi-IN"איזה חום/span!" span lang="hi-IN"קרא בזמן שהוריד את החולצה הספוגה זיעה ופשפש בארון למצוא אחת נקייה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני העבירה מבט על הגב הארוך והשרירי שלו/span, span lang="hi-IN"הכתפיים הרחבות והזרועות החזקות כתוצאה מאימוני הקווידיץ/span'. span lang="hi-IN"עד עכשיו היא לא קלטה שהיא עדיין לא ראתה את רון ללא חולצה/span. span lang="hi-IN"בגלל הקור המאפיין את בריטניה רוב השנה/span, span lang="hi-IN"הם לבשו שכבות של בגדים ארוכים/span, span lang="hi-IN"ולעומת זאת בקיץ החם יחסית היא בילתה חלק ניכר מהזמן עם הוריה/span, span lang="hi-IN"וכאשר שהתה במחילה/span, span lang="hi-IN"עדיין לא הייתה לו סיבה להוריד חולצה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"רון הסתובב והופתע לראות את הרמיוני יושבת על הרצפה/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא לבש במהירות את החולצה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מובך/span. span lang="hi-IN"אך היא עדיין הצליחה להציץ ולראות את הצד הקדמי שלו חשוף/span. span lang="hi-IN"גם כשהוא היה עם בגדים לא היה קשה לפספס עד כמה הוא רזה וארוך/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל הבגדים הרחבים שלבש/span, span lang="hi-IN"בירושה מצ/span'span lang="hi-IN"רלי/span, span lang="hi-IN"הסתירו עד כמה מוצק ושרירי הוא היה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"סיימתם בחוץ/span?" span lang="hi-IN"הארי שאל בשקט שהשתרר/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"כן/span," span lang="hi-IN"רון אמר/span, "span lang="hi-IN"אימא עדיין לא רגועה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ברור/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל אני לא חושב שזה יקרה עד שהחתונה תסתיים וכל האורחים ילכו הביתה/span", span lang="hi-IN"הוא התיישב על הרצפה ליד הרמיוני ופנה אליה/span, "span lang="hi-IN"את פורקת שוב/span?"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אני יודעת שזה לא נכון/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל אני לא יכולה להשתחרר מההרגשה כאילו שכחתי לארוז משהו/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"זה כי את הרמיוני/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"תודה/span" span lang="hi-IN"אמרה בציניות/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"רון חייך אליה/span, span lang="hi-IN"והיא הרגישה שליבה מדלג על פעימה/span. span lang="hi-IN"למרות שהוא החליף חולצה/span, span lang="hi-IN"עדיין נשאר מעט מן ריח הזיעה/span, span lang="hi-IN"בנוסף לריח המוכר והבלתי מוגדר של רון שמשך כל כך את הרמיוני/span. 'span lang="hi-IN"למה הוא חייב להריח כל כך טוב עד שזה מסיח את הדעת/span?'./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אימא מציקה לי/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא כל הזמן שואלת אותי מה אנחנו מתכננים/span. span lang="hi-IN"כבר נגמרים לי התירוצים/span". span lang="hi-IN"רון אמר וגרם להרמיוני להתנער מהמחשבות שלה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אתה לא יכול להגיד לה/span" span lang="hi-IN"הארי הזהיר אותו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אני יודע/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל אני שונא לשקר למשפחה שלי/span. span lang="hi-IN"במיוחד שאני לא יודע מה הולך לקרות בעתיד/span", span lang="hi-IN"הוא העביר יד בשיערו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני הרגישה גוש בחזה/span. span lang="hi-IN"מבין שלושתם/span, span lang="hi-IN"לרון יש הכי הרבה מה להפסיד/span. span lang="hi-IN"להארי אין משפחה/span, span lang="hi-IN"והיא מחקה את הזיכרון של הוריה/span, span lang="hi-IN"כך שגם היא תמות הם לא יזכרו אותה בכלל/span. span lang="hi-IN"הוויזלים היו משפחה גדולה ומוכרת/span, span lang="hi-IN"ואומנם רון הצליח למצוא פתרון טוב לכך שהוא לא חוזר להוגוורסט/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל זה עדיין לא היה פתרון שיבטיח את ביטחון המשפחה שלו/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא לא ידעה מה להגיד כדי לעודד אותו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אתה יודע שאתה לא חייב לבוא איתי/span" span lang="hi-IN"הארי אמר/span, "span lang="hi-IN"וגם את לא/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני לא רוצה להעמיד אתכם בסכנה/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"למען מרלין/span, span lang="hi-IN"אולי תסתום כבר לגבי זה/span?" span lang="hi-IN"רון אמר בכעס/span, "span lang="hi-IN"שנינו ילדים גדולים שיכולים להחליט לבד/span, span lang="hi-IN"תודה רבה/span. span lang="hi-IN"אנחנו לא נוטשים אותך וזה סוף הסיפור/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אבל/span-"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"רון צודק/span", span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני אמרה בקול נחרץ/span, span lang="hi-IN"מתעלמת מהדופק המהיר שלה/span. span lang="hi-IN"הוא תמיד האיץ כשהיא חשבה על העתיד/span. span lang="hi-IN"אומנם בשנים הקודמות הם התמודדו מול דברים מסוכנים/span, span lang="hi-IN"במיוחד הארי/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל עדיין לא ברמה של המשימה שהם עומדים לעשות/span, span lang="hi-IN"והם רק בני /span17./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הארי לא המשיך להתווכח כשהוא ראה ששני חבריו הטובים מאוחדים בהחלטה שלהם/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"למרות הביטחון בו הרמיוני דיברה/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא הייתה לחוצה/span. span lang="hi-IN"המח שלה לא הפסיק לעבוד שעות נוספות/span, span lang="hi-IN"גם בזמן שישנה/span. span lang="hi-IN"כבר קרה כמה פעמים שהיא התעוררה באמצע הלילה/span, span lang="hi-IN"משרבטת על פיסת נייר איזשהו לחש שיכול להיות שימושי/span, span lang="hi-IN"או עוד חפץ שאולי כדאי שייקחו איתם/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא רק רצתה להירגע קצת/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא קמה מן הרצפה/span, "span lang="hi-IN"נראה לי שאלך להתקלח/span, span lang="hi-IN"עדיין מוקדם אז אף אחד לא ידפוק לי על הדלת ויאיץ בי לצאת/span" span lang="hi-IN"היא לכסנה מבט אל רון/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"מה/span? span lang="hi-IN"חשבתי שזה פרד שם שלא יוצא שעות מהמקלחת/span" span lang="hi-IN"היתמם/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא גלגלה עיניים ויצאה מן החדר/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"במקלחת המים החמים הרגיעו אותה/span. span lang="hi-IN"לא היה לה אכפת שזה היה יום חם בחוץ/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא רק רצתה להירגע/span, span lang="hi-IN"ומים חמים זו בהחלט התחלה נהדרת/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא העלתה את דמותו של רון בעיניה/span, span lang="hi-IN"עוד דרך שתעזור לה להירגע/span. span lang="hi-IN"המים והסבון זרמו על גופה העירום/span, span lang="hi-IN"מורידים ממנה את הלכלוך של היום/span, span lang="hi-IN"מותירים ריח של פרחים/span. span lang="hi-IN"עד כמה שזה היה שליו זה לא הספיק לה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"בתחילת השנה הרביעית היא שמעה חלק מן הבנות מדברות בחדרן המשותף כשהן חשבו שהיא ישנה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא לא ממש השתתפה בשיחות על בנים/span, span lang="hi-IN"מי חיבבה את מי/span, span lang="hi-IN"מי חיבב את מי וכדומה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא לא הייתה רגילה ל/span'span lang="hi-IN"שיחת בנות/span' span lang="hi-IN"משום שהיא בקושי הסתובבה עם בנות/span, span lang="hi-IN"למעט אולי ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"יני/span, span lang="hi-IN"ואת רוב זמנה חילקה בין הארי ורון לספרייה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"אך השיחה הפעם נסובה סביב נושא אחר וחדש/span, span lang="hi-IN"על דרכים ל/span... span lang="hi-IN"ובכן/span... span lang="hi-IN"דרכים ל/span"span lang="hi-IN"הירגע/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הבנות ציחקקו ודיברו בלחש/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך הרמיוני עדיין הצליחה לשמוע ולהבין אותן/span. span lang="hi-IN"כל אחת דיברה איפה היא אוהבת הכי לעשות את זה/span, span lang="hi-IN"הדרך המועדפת שלה ואת מי היא מדמיינת איתה/span. span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני הסתקרנה/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא היו יותר מידי ספרים בהוגוורטס שהיו יכולים לכוון אותה בנושא הזה/span, span lang="hi-IN"וגם אם כן/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא הייתה מעדיפה לספוג קללת רגלי ג/span'span lang="hi-IN"לי לפני שספר כזה ימצא ברשותה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא הייתה בת /span14 span lang="hi-IN"והתחילה לגלות את המיניות שלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"לבחון את גופה ואת השינויים שהתרחשו בו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא התביישה לנסות זאת כשהיא הייתה במיטה שלה בחדר המשותף בהוגוורטס/span, span lang="hi-IN"שתמיד הייתה שם לפחות בת אחת נוספת בחדר/span. span lang="hi-IN"מאותה סיבה גם התביישה לנסות במקלחות המשותפות/span, span lang="hi-IN"שם הסיכוי היה אפילו יותר גדול לפגוש במישהי נוספת/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"בחופשת חג המולד היא נסעה להורים שלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"שם היה לה חדר לבד ולא היה חשש שמישהו ישמע אותה/span. span lang="hi-IN"הניסיון הראשון שלה הרגיש לה משונה ולא טבעי/span. span lang="hi-IN"אך מכיוון שהבנות דיברו על זה בכל כך התלהבות /span(span lang="hi-IN"וגם בגלל שהטבע שלה היה לחקור ולבדוק דברים חדשים/span) span lang="hi-IN"היא ניסתה עוד כמה פעמים/span, span lang="hi-IN"עד שפעם אחת היא הרגישה מוזר/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל מוזר בצורה טובה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא ניסתה גם במקלחת וגילתה שזה הרגיש לה אפילו יותר טוב וטבעי/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"בפעם הראשונה בה היא דמיינה את רון ביחד איתה/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא חוותה את האורגזמה הראשונה שלה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"כשהיא חזרה להוגוורטס אחרי חופשת חג המולד/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא רצתה לעשות זאת שוב/span, span lang="hi-IN"יודעת עד כמה טוב זה מרגיש/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל חששה לעשות זאת כשבנות אחרות בסביבה/span. span lang="hi-IN"בשנה החמישית היו להם שירותים ומקלחת נפרדים למדריכים/span, span lang="hi-IN"ולכן הסיכוי להיתקל במישהי נוספת היה נמוך והיא הצליחה ל/span'span lang="hi-IN"הרגיע/span' span lang="hi-IN"את עצמה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"למרות שהייתה הרבה פעמים במחילה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ובילתה שם זמן רב/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא לא הרגישה בנוח לגמרי כשהבית שרץ אנשים/span. span lang="hi-IN"אך הימים האחרונים היו מורטי עצבים עד שהרגישה שאפילו השרירים שלה תפוסים מרוב לחץ/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הסיטה את זרם המים לכיוון חלק גופה התחתון/span, span lang="hi-IN"קרוב יותר ויותר לאיברה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מגבירה את לחץ זרימת המים/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא עצמה את עיניה בעונג/span, span lang="hi-IN"מדמיינת את רון ביחד איתה במקלחת/span, span lang="hi-IN"מעביר את ידיו היכן שהזרם נגע בעורה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא השעינה את מצחה על הקיר/span, span lang="hi-IN"מתמכרת לתחושה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא שלחה את אצבעותיה ונגעה בעצמה/span, span lang="hi-IN"נושכת את שפתה התחתונה כדי למנוע מצליל הגניחה להישמע/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא דמיינה את שפתיו של רון על צווארה/span, span lang="hi-IN"שותל נשיקות קטנות ורטובות/span, span lang="hi-IN"ידיו חופנות את שדיה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא יכלה להריח את הריח המשכר שלו/span, span lang="hi-IN"הרי רק לפני כמה דקות היה קרוב אליה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הגבירה את הקצב של אצבעותיה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מכניסה ומוציאה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אנחות קטנות יוצאות מבין שפתיה למרות שניסתה לעצור בעצמה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא הרגישה את גופה רועד בעונג ולאחר מכן תחושת רפיון ורוגע בכל השרירים שלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מרגישה את הלחץ לאט לאט נוטש את גופה/span./p


	7. Chapter 7

p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="hi-IN"פרק /span7./span/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span style="text-decoration: underline;" /span/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני הסתכלה על שני אוכלי המוות השוכבים משותקים על הרצפה ותהתה לעצמה איך הכל הידרדר בכזאת מהירות/span. span lang="hi-IN"זה הרגיש כאילו לפני נצח היא רקדה בחתונה של ביל ופלר/span, span lang="hi-IN"צוחקת ללא דאגות/span, span lang="hi-IN"מרוצה לראות את רון מקנא בזמן שרקדה עם ויקטור קרום/span. span lang="hi-IN"אבל המציאות החליטה לחבוט להם בפנים/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"זה הרגיש מוזר לשנות לשני אוכלי המוות את הזיכרון/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך לא מתיש נפשית כמו ששינתה את של הוריה/span. span lang="hi-IN"בשני המקרים זה שמר על האנשים שהיא אוהבת מוגנים/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"כשהם נכנסו לכיכר גרימולד מספר /span12 span lang="hi-IN"היא חשבה לרגע כי אוכלי מוות תוקפים אותם שוב/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך זה רק היה אחת מן ההגנות של עין הזעם מודי/span, span lang="hi-IN"מגן עליהם גם במותו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הכינה תה חזק שיעזור להם להירגע מאירועי היום/span, span lang="hi-IN"והם ישבו שלושתם סביב השולחן הישן במטבח/span. span lang="hi-IN"הם החליטו פה אחד לדחות את התכנון לעתיד למחר בבוקר/span, span lang="hi-IN"כשהם יהיו צלולים אחרי שינה טובה/span. span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני סידרה לשלושתם מזרנים ומצעים בסלון/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא מוכנה לישון לבד/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הארי נרדם במהירות/span, span lang="hi-IN"בשבילו זה היה עוד יום בשגרה להתמודד מול אוכל מוות אחד או שניים/span. span lang="hi-IN"אבל היא לא הצליחה להוציא את פרצופם של אוכלי המוות והבעתם כאשר היא שינתה להם את הזיכרון/span. span lang="hi-IN"הכל קרה מהר מידי/span, span lang="hi-IN"והמח שלה לא הצליח להירגע למצב של שינה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא זזה על הספה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מנסה למצוא תנוחה נוחה יותר שאולי תביא את השינה אליה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"רון שכב על מזרן דק שהיה פרוס על הרצפה לרגלי הספה שעליה הייתה/span. "span lang="hi-IN"הכל בסדר/span?" span lang="hi-IN"הוא נתמך על מרפקיו בשביל שיוכל להרים את חלק העליון של גופו ולהשיר אליה מבט/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הצליחה לראות מעט מדמותו/span, span lang="hi-IN"מואר באור הפנסים החלש שנכנס מן החלונות/span. "span lang="hi-IN"אני לא מצליחה להירדם/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"גם אני/span. span lang="hi-IN"מזל שאבא שלח פטרונוס כדי ליידע אותנו ששאר המשפחה בסדר/span, span lang="hi-IN"אחרת הייתי מטפס פה על הקירות/span", span lang="hi-IN"הוא טפס בידה שהשתלשלה מן הספה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מלטף עם אגודלו את כף ידה/span, "span lang="hi-IN"אבל אנחנו חייבים להירדם/span, span lang="hi-IN"לאגור כוחות למחר/span."/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הנהנה בחושך/span, span lang="hi-IN"והוא נשכב על גבו/span, span lang="hi-IN"ידו מחליקה משלה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא תפסה את ידו/span, span lang="hi-IN"משנה תנוחה כדי שתוכל להמשיך להחזיק בה גם כששניהם בתנוחת שכיבה/span. span lang="hi-IN"הוא לא משך את ידו/span, span lang="hi-IN"ונשימותיו נעשו עמוקות/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא התענגה על המגע שלו/span, span lang="hi-IN"על רעש האוויר הנכנס ויוצא מפיו במחזוריות/span, span lang="hi-IN"ולפני ששמה לב השינה תפסה גם אותה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"-/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"זה הרגיש כל כך טוב לתכנן/span, span lang="hi-IN"לדעת שהם עושים משהו כדי לקרב את סופו של וולדמורט/span, span lang="hi-IN"אעפ/span"span lang="hi-IN"י שלה ולרון היו ריבים כל פעם מחדש כשהגיע תורה לצאת לאסוף מידע ממשרד הקסמים/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא הייתה מיומנת מספיק כדי להגן על עצמה/span, span lang="hi-IN"והייתה מספיק חכמה כדי לדעת לא לקחת סיכונים לא הכרחיים/span. span lang="hi-IN"אך זה לא שכנע את רון/span, span lang="hi-IN"וכל פעם מחדש הוא דרש שהוא זה שיצא במקומה/span, span lang="hi-IN"והיא מצדה התלוננה שהוא לא מעריך אותה מספיק/span, span lang="hi-IN"ושאם היא תרצה ללכת למשרד הקסמים היא תעשה זאת ולרון אין שום מילה להגיד על זה/span, span lang="hi-IN"וכך הם התווכחו הלוך וחזור/span. span lang="hi-IN"להארי כבר נמאס לשמוע את אותו הריב כל פעם מחדש/span, span lang="hi-IN"כל אחד מהצדדים נצור בעמדתו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"למרות זאת/span, span lang="hi-IN"שלושתם הרגישו כי הם עושים משהו ולא יושבים בחיבוק ידיים/span, span lang="hi-IN"מתקרבים בעוד צעד להשלמת המשימה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"בבוקר המיוחל/span, span lang="hi-IN"הם ישבו מסביב לשולחן/span, span lang="hi-IN"מנסים לאכול ארוחת בוקר/span. span lang="hi-IN"הארי ורון היו בשקט בזמן שהיא שיננה וחזרה בקול על שלבי התוכנית/span, span lang="hi-IN"מקווה שאולי זה יגרום להצלחת הפעולה/span, span lang="hi-IN"כמו שהייתה משננת את החומר בהוגוורסט וכך הצליחה במבחנים שלה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"אבל זה לא קרה/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא לחלוטין/span. span lang="hi-IN"אומנם הם הצליחו להשיג את התליון מאמברידג/span', span lang="hi-IN"אך לא ללא מחיר/span. span lang="hi-IN"הם תכננו לעשות זאת בשקט/span, span lang="hi-IN"שלא יגלו אותם אבל הם גרמו לנזק עצום למשרד הקסמים/span. span lang="hi-IN"בנוסף/span, span lang="hi-IN"הם לא יכולים לחזור לכיכר גרימולד כי היא לא הצליחה להוריד ממנה את אוכל המוות/span, span lang="hi-IN"ולכן בעצם גילו לו את המיקום שלהם/span. span lang="hi-IN"והכי גרוע/span, span lang="hi-IN"רון גוזרר/span. span lang="hi-IN"כשרק הגיעו ליער והיא ראתה את כל צידו השמאלי שותת דם היא קפאה לכמה שניות/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא מבינה מה קרה/span. span lang="hi-IN"אך מהר מאוד היא התעשתה וטפטפה אזוביון כדי להפסיק את הדימום/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"בזמן שרון נרגע וייצב את הנשימה שלו כשהוא שוכב על האדמה/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא ניערה את ראשה ועבדה לפי סדר עדיפויות/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא לא יכולה לשבת לידו ולבכות/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא משנה כמה רצתה לעשות זאת/span. span lang="hi-IN"רון כבר לא מדמם אך יש צורך להגן עליהם/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא קמה במהירות ומלמלה לחשי הגנה והניפה את שרביטה סביב האזור בו הם היו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"רק אחרי שהיא והארי הקימו את האוהל והשכיבו את רון במיטה/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא יכלה לשטוף את ידיה מן הדם של רון/span, span lang="hi-IN"דמעות שקטות זולגות על פניה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"הוא יהיה בסדר/span, span lang="hi-IN"כל הכבוד על החשיבה המהירה/span" span lang="hi-IN"הארי לחץ את כתפה בעידוד/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הנהנה/span, span lang="hi-IN"משפשפת את האזור סביב ציפורניה/span, span lang="hi-IN"היכן שהדם של רון סירב להתנקות/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"מה שהיא הייתה צריכה עכשיו זה כוס תה חזק וללכת לישון/span. "span lang="hi-IN"אכפת לך לשמור ראשון/span?" span lang="hi-IN"היא שאלה בתקווה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"בטח/span", span lang="hi-IN"הוא אמר/span, span lang="hi-IN"ולמרות שהיא ידעה שגם הוא עייף ורוצה לישון/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא החליטה להיות טיפה אנוכית וללכת לישון בעצמה/span. span lang="hi-IN"מבטיחה בינה לבין עצמה שלאחר זמן קצר תקום ותחליף אותו/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא נרדמה במהירות/span, span lang="hi-IN"כשברקע נחירותיו של רון/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הימים הבאים היו מתסכלים/span, span lang="hi-IN"התליון שיחק במחשבותיהם/span, span lang="hi-IN"יודע את הפחדים שלהם ומשתמש בהם/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא והארי סבלו/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך נראה שהתליון אהב להתאכזר במיוחד לרון/span. span lang="hi-IN"כל פעם שהוא ענד אותו הוא היה עצבני/span, span lang="hi-IN"זיעה קרה על מצחו/span, span lang="hi-IN"מבקר אותם על כל מעשה שעשו/span, span lang="hi-IN"מתלונן על כל שטות וצועק כאילו זה יכול לשנות משהו/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא לא ידעה מה התליון גרם לו לחשוב ולא הייתה בטוחה גם שהיא רוצה לדעת/span. span lang="hi-IN"ברגע שרון הסיר את התליון נראה כאילו הסירו מעליו משקולות ששקלו טון וחצי/span. span lang="hi-IN"עד שהוא הצליח להירגע/span, span lang="hi-IN"היה תורו לענוד פעם נוספת את התליון/span. span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני ראתה את הפחד בעיניו בכל פעם שהיא או הארי הושיטו לו התליון/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"כשהיא ענדה את התליון/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא כל הזמן פקפקה בעצמה/span, span lang="hi-IN"באינטליגנציה ובחוכמה שלה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא יצאה לאסוף עצים להבעיר אש/span, span lang="hi-IN"רק כדי להתחמק ממצב הרוח הרע של רון/span, span lang="hi-IN"מצב שלא היה נדיר כרגע/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא אהבה אותו/span, span lang="hi-IN"את זה היא ידעה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל זה לא סותר את זה שהיא רצתה לתת לו בעיטה/span. span lang="hi-IN"במקום רגיש/span. span lang="hi-IN"רק כדי שיסתום את הפה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הארי הצטרף אליה באיסוף עצים/span, span lang="hi-IN"מנסה גם הוא להתחמק מרון/span. span lang="hi-IN"הם הגיעו לקצה של לחש המגן של הרמיוני כשהם שמעו רעשים/span. span lang="hi-IN"כנראה שהם עומדים לבדוק עד כמה לחש המגן של הרמיוני חזק/span. span lang="hi-IN"הם צפו מבעד למגן בקבוצת אנשים/span, span lang="hi-IN"ככל הנראה קוסמים לפי אופן הלבוש שלהם/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך הסגנון היה דומה במעט לשל אוכלי המוות/span. "span lang="hi-IN"מה זה הריח הזה/span?" span lang="hi-IN"אחד מהם/span, span lang="hi-IN"ככל הנראה המנהיג/span, span lang="hi-IN"שאל/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"השאר משכו בכתפם/span, span lang="hi-IN"והמנהיג הלך בצעדים קטנים/span, span lang="hi-IN"מתקרב להרמיוני והארי הנסתרים מעיניו/span. span lang="hi-IN"אך מזלם הטוב שיחק להם ואחד מהאנשים הפיל חפץ כלשהו והמנהיג הלך כדי לצעוק עליו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"אחרי שהקבוצה התרחקה ולא היה ניתן לראות אותם/span, span lang="hi-IN"שניהם שיחררו נשימה שלא ידעו שהם עוצרים/span. "span lang="hi-IN"נראה לי שכדאי שתפסיקי לשים בושם/span" span lang="hi-IN"הארי אמר והיא הנהנה/span, span lang="hi-IN"למרות שהיא אהבה את הבושם הזה/span. span lang="hi-IN"רון הביא לה אותו באחד מימי ההולדת שלה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הם הלכו בחזרה לכיוון האוהל בלית בריריה/span, span lang="hi-IN"חוזרים לרון/span. "span lang="hi-IN"זו רק אני או שלא תזיק לו סטירה או בוקס לפנים/span?" span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני פלטה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"כמו שנתת לדראקו בשנה השלישית/span?" span lang="hi-IN"הארי צחק/span, "span lang="hi-IN"מאז אני יודע שלא כדאי להתעסק איתך/span". span lang="hi-IN"היא חייכה בתודה והוא הוסיף/span, "span lang="hi-IN"עד כמה שהוא מעצבן/span, span lang="hi-IN"והוא בהחלט מעצבן/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא כמו אח שלי/span, span lang="hi-IN"שניכם אחים שלי/span, span lang="hi-IN"ואני רוצה שתסתדרו ותהיו מאושרים/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני לא הצליחה להחליט אם הוא מדבר על ההווה ושיסתדרו ביניהם עכשיו/span, span lang="hi-IN"כשהם סגורים בתוך אוהל/span, span lang="hi-IN"או שזו מין ברכת אישור לזה שהם יהיו ביחד/span, span lang="hi-IN"כי הוא הבין איך היא מרגישה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך היא החליטה לא לשאול/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"'span lang="hi-IN"איך לא חשבתי על זה בעצמי/span?' span lang="hi-IN"שאלה את עצמה כשהארי העלה את רעיון החרב של גריפינדור/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא ניגשה במהירות לפתוח ספרים שהביאה איתה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אולי אחד מהם יעזור להם למצוא את החרב/span. span lang="hi-IN"אך לפני שההתלהבות שלה ושל הארי שככה/span, span lang="hi-IN"שמחים שגילו כיצד להשמיד את התליון/span, span lang="hi-IN"רון התעורר/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"כשהתפתחה בינו לבין הארי מריבה/span, span lang="hi-IN"וכל אחד מהצדדים אמר דברים שהיא ידעה שיתחרט אליהם מאוחר יותר/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא ראתה את השרשרת המוכרת סביב צווארו של רון/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא רצתה לקרוע אותה/span, span lang="hi-IN"לזרוק אותה/span, span lang="hi-IN"לדרוך עליה/span, span lang="hi-IN"להשמיד אותה כמו שהיא משמידה לאט לאט את החברות שלהם/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא רדפה אחריו מחוץ לאוהל קוראת בשמו/span, span lang="hi-IN"רק שלא ישאיר אותה לבד/span. "span lang="hi-IN"רון/span! span lang="hi-IN"בבקשה/span! span lang="hi-IN"תישאר/span! span lang="hi-IN"רון/span!" span lang="hi-IN"היא רדפה אחריו אל מחוץ לגבולות הלחש המגן/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך הוא לא עצר/span. span lang="hi-IN"ידיו מכווצות לאגרופים/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא התנשף בכבדות כתוצאה מהכעס וממה שזה לא יהיה שהתליון גרם לו לחשוב/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא נפלה על ברכיה/span, span lang="hi-IN"דמעות על פניה /span"span lang="hi-IN"רון/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני מתחננת/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני צריכה אותך/span", span lang="hi-IN"אמרה בקול רועד/span./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;".span lang="hi-IN"ליבה התמלא תקווה כשראתה אותו עוצר לרגע/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך לאחר שהעיף בה מבט/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא הפנה לה את גבו והתעתק משם/span. span lang="hi-IN"הרחק ממנה/span/p


	8. Chapter 8

p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="hi-IN"פרק /span8:/span/strong/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא נכנסה לתוך האוהל/span. "span lang="hi-IN"הוא התעתק/span" span lang="hi-IN"אמרה בקול קר/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הארי עדיין התנשף בכעס אבל היא ראתה שהוא מתחרט/span. span lang="hi-IN"הוא לא חשב שרון באמת יקשיב לו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני צנחה על המיטה/span, span lang="hi-IN"עיניה נעוצות בפתח האוהל/span, span lang="hi-IN"כדי שלא תפספס את רון כשהוא יחזור/span. span lang="hi-IN"הרי הוא לא באמת יעזוב אותה/span, span lang="hi-IN"נכון/span? span lang="hi-IN"וגם לא את הארי/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא/span?/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הוא עומד להיכנס לאוהל/span, span lang="hi-IN"והיא תחבק אותו/span, span lang="hi-IN"והוא יחבק אותה בחזרה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ואח/span"span lang="hi-IN"כ את הארי/span. span lang="hi-IN"הם ימשיכו לחפש את ההורקרוקסים ביחד והכל יהיה טוב/span. span lang="hi-IN"אין אפשרות אחרת/span. span lang="hi-IN"הרי רון יודע שהוא החלק המקשר של שלושתם/span, span lang="hi-IN"הרקמה המחברת/span, span lang="hi-IN"בלעדיו/span... span lang="hi-IN"לא/span! span lang="hi-IN"הוא לא נטש/span! span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני צעקה על עצמה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הדקות עברו/span, span lang="hi-IN"ואז שעות/span, span lang="hi-IN"והבד המשמש ככניסה לאוהל עמד ללא תנועה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"נראה לי ש/span... span lang="hi-IN"השעה כבר מאוחרת/span... " span lang="hi-IN"הארי גירד בראשו/span, "span lang="hi-IN"אני אשמור/span..."./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"לא/span" span lang="hi-IN"היא קמה במהירות על רגליה/span, "span lang="hi-IN"אני אשמור/span, span lang="hi-IN"תלך לישון/span. span lang="hi-IN"אני רוצה להיות ערה כשהוא יחזור/span" span lang="hi-IN"ולפני שיהיה לו זמן להגיב יצאה מן האוהל והתיישבה על האדמה הקרה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא הדליקה את האש עם הלהבות הכחולות שרון כ/span"span lang="hi-IN"כ אהב/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הסתכלה על היער/span, span lang="hi-IN"מנסה לראות תזוזה בין העצים/span, span lang="hi-IN"כל רעש קטן מקפיץ אותה/span, span lang="hi-IN"רק בשביל לגלות שזו הרוח או חיה קטנה כלשהי/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"השחר עלה ועדיין לא היה סימן לרון/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא לא הצליחה למצוא הגיון בדבר/span, span lang="hi-IN"למה הוא לא חזר עדיין/span? span lang="hi-IN"הרי הוא לא יפקיר אותם/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא מכירה אותו יותר מידי טוב/span.../p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא נכנסה לתוך האוהל רק כדי לראות את הארי שוכב ער על המיטה/span, span lang="hi-IN"התליון תלוי על מתלה ליד המיטה/span. 'span lang="hi-IN"הדבר הזה יודע בדיוק מה הוא עושה/span, span lang="hi-IN"להתאכזר לצלע שמחברת את המשולש שלנו/span, span lang="hi-IN"לפרק אותנו מבפנים/span. span lang="hi-IN"רון אבל יותר מידי גאה בשביל לתת לדבר המרושע הזה לנצח/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא ירצה להשמיד אותו/span, span lang="hi-IN"בגלל זה הוא יחזור/span' span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני חשבה בתקווה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"אחרי שהיא והארי שתו תה/span, span lang="hi-IN"באיטיות מייסרת/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא היה ניתן לדחות זאת עוד והם התחילו לארוז את הדברים שלהם/span, span lang="hi-IN"יודעים שמסוכן מידי להישאר במקום אחד/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא פרקה וארזה את ארנק הפייטים שלה /span3 span lang="hi-IN"פעמים עד שלא יכלה להתמהמה עוד/span, span lang="hi-IN"הם היו חייבים לעזוב/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא קשרה את הצעיף שרון הביא לה באחד מחגי המולד/span, span lang="hi-IN"שכשיחזור למקום/span, 'span lang="hi-IN"והוא יחזור/span', span lang="hi-IN"הוא ידע שלא תעה בדרך/span, span lang="hi-IN"וזה אכן מקום החניה האחרון שלהם/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא החזיקה את ידו הקרה של הארי ונתנה לו להוביל אותה למקום חדש/span. span lang="hi-IN"אחרי שהם התעתקו היא התיישבה על אחת מן האבנים הקשות/span, span lang="hi-IN"ופרצה בבכי/span. span lang="hi-IN"בכיה גבר כאשר הארי הטיל לחשי הגנה שימנעו מכל מבקשי רעה למצוא אותם/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך גם מרון/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"'span lang="hi-IN"אין מצאתי שני חברים כאלה מטומטים/span?' span lang="hi-IN"שאלה את עצמה ברוגז/span, span lang="hi-IN"מנגבת את הדמעות/span, 'span lang="hi-IN"לא יכולים לשים את האגו שלהם בצד לטובת המשימה/span, span lang="hi-IN"הם לא מבינים שזה גדול מאתנו/span? span lang="hi-IN"ואיך רון מעז לקחת את הרגלים שלו ולהסתלק/span?' span lang="hi-IN"הרגישה את הכעס מפעפע בתוכה בזמן שהקימה את האוהל בנפנוף שרביט/span, span lang="hi-IN"אולי חד מידי/span, span lang="hi-IN"שגרם לקרע קטן בצד האוהל הישן/span. span lang="hi-IN"בהינף שרביט אחר היא תיקנה את הקרע/span. 'span lang="hi-IN"היא והארי לא חשובים לו בכלל/span? span lang="hi-IN"הוא לא דואג לשלומם/span? span lang="hi-IN"היה לו את כל הלילה לחזור אליהם/span, span lang="hi-IN"למרות שמלכתחילה הוא לא היה צריך להפקיר אותם/span! span lang="hi-IN"איך הוא בכלל מרשה לעצמו/span?! span lang="hi-IN"האוויל הזה/span! span lang="hi-IN"מה אני בכלל מוצאת בו/span? span lang="hi-IN"למה אני אוהבת אותו בכלל/span?' span lang="hi-IN"היא נשמה עמוק/span, 'span lang="hi-IN"אולי זו בכלל אשמתי/span? span lang="hi-IN"הייתי צריכה להיות יותר מכילה/span, span lang="hi-IN"להתייחס אליו יפה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ולהפסיק לרדת עליו/span... span lang="hi-IN"מה עשיתי/span?!'/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא נשכבה על המיטה בזמן שהארי המשיך להטיל לחשים בחוץ/span, 'span lang="hi-IN"שהארי ישמור קצת/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא יזיק לו אחרי שהוא התנהג בצורה כל כך טיפשה ואינפנטילית/span. span lang="hi-IN"הלוא הוא ידע עד כמה חסר ביטחון רון יכול להיות/span, span lang="hi-IN"אז למה לערער אותו/span? span lang="hi-IN"למה להגיד לו לעזוב כאילו הוא לא חלק חשוב במה שהם עושים/span? span lang="hi-IN"במה שהם מנסים לעשות לפחות/span...', span lang="hi-IN"היא הרגישה את הדופק שלה עולה בקורלציה לעלייה בכעס שלה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"אחרי ימים של כעס/span, span lang="hi-IN"על רון/span, span lang="hi-IN"על הארי/span, span lang="hi-IN"על עצמה/span, span lang="hi-IN"על וולדמורט ואוכלי המוות שלו/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא לא מצאה בזה יותר טעם/span. span lang="hi-IN"זה לא מה שיחזיר את רון/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא לא ידעה מה כן יחזיר אותו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"אבל כשהיא תזכה לראות אותו שוב/span, (span lang="hi-IN"למרות שעם המלחמה המתקרבת זו יותר שאלה של /span'span lang="hi-IN"אם/span'), span lang="hi-IN"היא מבטיחה להתנהג אליו יפה/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא לצעוק עליו/span, span lang="hi-IN"להפסיק להתנשא מאליו גם כשהוא אומר שטויות/span, span lang="hi-IN"ואולי אפילו/span... span lang="hi-IN"אולי אפילו להגיד לו איך היא באמת מרגישה בנוגע אליו/span. 'span lang="hi-IN"אני אעשה הכל/span, span lang="hi-IN"רק שיחזור אליי/span' span lang="hi-IN"ניסתה להתמקח/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך לא ידעה עם מי/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הרגישה חור היכן שפעם היה לבה הפועם/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא הרגישה שהכול היה חסר טעם/span. span lang="hi-IN"כבר לא היה לה כוח לבכות/span, span lang="hi-IN"למרות שמהלילה הראשון שהוא עזב היא נרדמה בכל לילה כשדמעות מרטיבות את הכרית שלה/span. span lang="hi-IN"אך עכשיו/span, span lang="hi-IN"שבועות על גבי שבועות אח/span"span lang="hi-IN"כ/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא הרגישה שגם לזה אין טעם עכשיו/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא נשאר בה רצון אפילו לבכות/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"במשך שבועות היא והארי החליפו מספר מצומצם של מילים/span, span lang="hi-IN"כל אחד נמצא בשיחה רק למחצה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"כששלושתם היו ביחד/span, span lang="hi-IN"הייתה שמחת חיים/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך זאת התנדפה משניהם/span, span lang="hi-IN"עזבה אותם ביחד עם רון/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא לא הייתה מסוגלת לחשוב/span, span lang="hi-IN"זמזום חרישי נשמע בירכתי תודעתה/span. span lang="hi-IN"רון/span, span lang="hi-IN"רון/span, span lang="hi-IN"רון/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הייתה תשושה/span, span lang="hi-IN"גם נפשית וגם פיזית/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא לא הצליחה לישון בצורה סבירה/span, span lang="hi-IN"רון מבקר כל לילה בחלומותיה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך היא עדיין לא הצליחה להגיד את שמו בקול אפילו לא פעם אחת מאז שעזב/span. span lang="hi-IN"אחד מהספרים של הוריה/span, span lang="hi-IN"שהיו אוהבי ספרים כמעט כמוה והיו אספני ספרים נלהבים/span, span lang="hi-IN"והיו בעלי ספרים רבים במספר רב של תחומים/span, span lang="hi-IN"היה ספר פסיכולוגיה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא קראה שם על חמישה שלבים של אבל/span- span lang="hi-IN"הכחשה/span, span lang="hi-IN"כעס/span, span lang="hi-IN"מיקוח/span, span lang="hi-IN"דיכאון וקבלה/span. span lang="hi-IN"כשהיא חשבה על זה עכשיו היא ידעה שהיא נמצאת בשלב הרביעי/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך היא לא רצתה לקבל את זה שרון עזב ואולי לא ישוב/span. span lang="hi-IN"שאולי היא תמות במשימה הזאת ולא תזכה לראות אותו שוב/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אני חושב שאנחנו צריכים ללכת למכתש גודריק/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"מה/span?" span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני שאלה אחרי ששמעה את קולו של הארי/span, span lang="hi-IN"מוציא אותה מן המצב הסטטי בו הייתה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"מכתש גודריק/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני חושב שזה יועיל אם נלך לשם/span. span lang="hi-IN"מי יודע/span, span lang="hi-IN"אולי נגלה שם משהו שיעזור למצוא עוד הורקרוקס/span?" span lang="hi-IN"אמר בתקווה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הסכימה/span, span lang="hi-IN"זו התוכנית הראשונה שהארי העלה מאז ש/span... span lang="hi-IN"שווה לבדוק את זה רק על מנת שירגישו שהם עושים משהו/span, span lang="hi-IN"אולי זה יעזור להוציא את שניהם מן הכבדות שדבקה בהם/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"מצב רוחה הירוד גרם למוחה לא להיות חד כבעבר/span. span lang="hi-IN"זאת ככל הנראה הסיבה שהיא לא חשדה מהרגע הראשון באישה המבוגרת/span. span lang="hi-IN"כשהיא שמעה רעשים/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא עלתה במהירות למעלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"רק כדי לגלות את הארי נלחם בחיית המחמד המבחילה של וולדרמורט/span. span lang="hi-IN"אומנם המוח שלה לא היה חד כמו בדרך כלל/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל המוח הלא מפוקס של הרמיוני טוב ממוח מפוקס של מישהו אחר/span. span lang="hi-IN"למרות שבתקופה האחרונה הרגישה שהיא הופכת לדופק חי שהתקיים אך ורק בשביל להצליח לראות את רון בחלומותיה/span, span lang="hi-IN"עכשיו יצר ההישרדות היה חזק ממנה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא והארי נלחמו במרץ והצליחו לברוח בעור שיניהם מוולדמורט שכמעט והגיע/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הם נחתו על שיחים שחתכו את עורם/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך בזכות האדרנלין שזרם בדמה/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא לא הרגישה שום כאב/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא הסתכלה לצידה/span, span lang="hi-IN"לראות אם הארי בריא ושלם/span. span lang="hi-IN"הוא היה על ברכיו/span, span lang="hi-IN"מחזיק את צלקתו והבעת כאב על פניו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הכירה אותו מספיק בשביל לדעת שלא משנה מה היא תעשה/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא לא תצליח להוציא אותו מהטרנס בו היה/span, span lang="hi-IN"שמחה לפחות שעיניו עצומות/span, span lang="hi-IN"מונעות ממנו לגלות את מיקומם החדש/span. span lang="hi-IN"אחרי שהוא התעלף/span, span lang="hi-IN"אם ממאמץ ואם מכאב/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא הקימה את האוהל והרחיפה אותו לכיוון אחת המיטות/span. span lang="hi-IN"כשהיא יצאה החוצה לשמור בזמן שהוא נח/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא ראתה מקל עץ מוכר והרימה אותו בלב כבד/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא הסתכלה על שרביטו האהוב של הארי/span. span lang="hi-IN"שבור ולא מתפקד/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא התיישבה על בול עץ/span, span lang="hi-IN"מנסה להסדיר את נשימתה אחרי המאמץ/span, span lang="hi-IN"עוברת בראשה על האירועים האחרונים/span, span lang="hi-IN"מנסה להבין את סדר ההתרחשויות ומה קרה כשהארי עלה לקומה העליונה/span. 'span lang="hi-IN"לא הייתי צריכה לתת לו לעלות לבד/span'. span lang="hi-IN"החושך ירד במהירות עקב תקופת החורף/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא שמעה רעשים בתוך האפלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"לעיתים רחוקים ולעיתים קרובים יותר/span, span lang="hi-IN"בכל פעם קמה בקפיצה רק כדי לראות מאומה/span. span lang="hi-IN"לאחר זמן מה הרעשים פסקו/span, span lang="hi-IN"והיא חשבה שהיא רק דמינה אותם/span, span lang="hi-IN"שהחלק הפרנואידי שבה משתלט עליה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"לאחר כמה שעות בהן ישבה בשמירה והשעה התקרבה לחצות/span, span lang="hi-IN"הארי יצא מתוך האוהל/span. "span lang="hi-IN"לזה לא ציפיתי כשנפגוש את בתחולדה/span" span lang="hi-IN"אמר בחיוך קטן/span, span lang="hi-IN"מנסה להקליל את האווירה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ללא הצלחה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"איך אתה מרגיש/span?"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"יותר טוב/span, span lang="hi-IN"אף פעם לא ראיתי אותו ככה/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא רתח מזעם שהצלחנו לחמוק/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"הצלחנו בנס/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"הצלחנו בזכותך/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"עשיתי מה שהייתי צריכה לעשות/span, span lang="hi-IN"בדיוק כמוך/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הם ישבו בשקט למשך כמה דקות/span, span lang="hi-IN"עד שהארי שם לב שהרמיוני מחזיקה בכוח את עפעפיה שלא יצנחו מטה/span, "span lang="hi-IN"קדימה/span, span lang="hi-IN"לכי לישון/span." span lang="hi-IN"כשהיא הייתה עם רגל אחת בתוך האוהל הוא שאל /span"span lang="hi-IN"ראית את השרביט שלי אולי/span?"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הסתכלה עליו במבט מתנצל ודיברה בטון כשמדברים למישהו חולה/span, "span lang="hi-IN"אמ/span... span lang="hi-IN"כנראה אחת מן הקללות פגעה בו ו/span... span lang="hi-IN"אני ממש מצטערת הארי/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל הוא נשבר/span" span lang="hi-IN"והיא הושיטה לו את שרידי שרביטו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הוא הסתכל על השברים ובלע את רוקו/span. span lang="hi-IN"השרביט הזה עבר איתו כל כך הרבה/span. "span lang="hi-IN"זה בסדר/span" span lang="hi-IN"אמר אבל היא יכלה לשמוע את העצב בקולו /span"span lang="hi-IN"אז אני אצטרך את שלך בשביל לשמור/span". span lang="hi-IN"היא ידעה שזה הגיוני/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך כשהושיטה לו את שרביטה הרגישה כאילו היא נותנת לו איבר מגופה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא נכנסה לאוהל/span, span lang="hi-IN"מניחה את ראשה על הכרית/span, span lang="hi-IN"עיניה נעצמו בין רגע ושינה עמוקה אפפה אותה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p


	9. Chapter 9

p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="hi-IN"פרק /span9:/span/strong/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני/span! span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני/span!" span lang="hi-IN"היא שמעה בתוך חלומה/span. "span lang="hi-IN"קומי/span!"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"'span lang="hi-IN"זה מוזר/span, span lang="hi-IN"זה לא מתאים לחלום/span' span lang="hi-IN"היא הרגישה שהחלום מתנדף/span, 'span lang="hi-IN"זה היה חלום כל כך נחמד/span' span lang="hi-IN"חשבה בזמן שהתיישבה על מיטתה/span, span lang="hi-IN"עדיין ישנונית/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני/span! span lang="hi-IN"בואי תראי/span", span lang="hi-IN"היא ניערה את ראשה במהירות כשזיהתה את קולו של הארי/span, span lang="hi-IN"יוצאת חיש מן האוהל/span, span lang="hi-IN"חוששת שקרה משהו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"מה קרה/span?" span lang="hi-IN"שאלה בבהלה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"תראי את מי מצאתי/span" span lang="hi-IN"הוא אמר בחיוך/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הסתכלה אל המקום בו האצבע שלו פנתה וראתה שם את רון/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"'span lang="hi-IN"זה חלום מאוד מוזר/span' span lang="hi-IN"חשבה שזה המשך של החלום שחלמה/span, span lang="hi-IN"שבכלל עדיין לא התעוררה/span. span lang="hi-IN"הרי בכל לילה חלמה על רון/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל הארי אף פעם לא היה שם ביחד איתם/span, span lang="hi-IN"ועוד שניהם רטובים לגמרי/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"היי/span" span lang="hi-IN"רון אמר בביישנות/span, span lang="hi-IN"מרים את ידו מעט ואז מתחרט/span. span lang="hi-IN"בולע רוק ברעש/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הרגישה צמרמורת למשמע קולו/span. span lang="hi-IN"נוכחותו של הארי והקור שחדר דרך הסוודר הדק שלבשה גרמו לה להבין שזה לא חלום/span. span lang="hi-IN"רון באמת שם/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא חזר/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הרגישה את הכעס גועש בה/span, "span lang="hi-IN"שבועות על גבי שבועות שאתה נעלם לך ואת אומר /span'span lang="hi-IN"היי/span'?" span lang="hi-IN"אמרה תוך כדי שליחת אגרופיה הקטנים על גופו/span, span lang="hi-IN"רוצה להכאיב לו כמו שהוא הכאיב לה/span. "span lang="hi-IN"התחננתי אלייך שתישאר/span!" span lang="hi-IN"קראה כדמעות של כעס עולות בעיניה/span, "span lang="hi-IN"ואתה בקושי הסתכלת עליי/span! span lang="hi-IN"בכלל אכפת לך מאתנו/span?!"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני/span" span lang="hi-IN"הארי אמר בקול שקט/span, span lang="hi-IN"מנסה להרגיע אותה ולמנוע ממנה להמשיך להכות את רון/span, "span lang="hi-IN"השמדנו את ההורקרוקס/span, span lang="hi-IN"תראי את התליון/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"והיא אכן ראתה את התליון הרוס כליל משתלשל מידו של רון/span. "span lang="hi-IN"ואיך זה קרה פתאום/span?" span lang="hi-IN"וכשראתה את החרב של גריפינדור בידו השנייה של רון הוסיפה בכעס /span"span lang="hi-IN"פשוט מצאת את החרב בשום מקום או שהיא הייתה אצלך כל הזמן הזה/span?"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הארי סיפר לה את השתלשלות האירועים שקרו שהיא ישנה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ורון השלים את החורים שהיו אצל הארי/span. span lang="hi-IN"ובזמן שהם סיפרו ידיה משולבות על החזה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא לא הפריעה בזמן שהם עדכנו אותה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך על פרצופה היה מבט לא מרוצה בעליל/span. span lang="hi-IN"הם סיכנו את עצמם/span, span lang="hi-IN"ובנס לא נפגעו/span. span lang="hi-IN"אחרי שהם סיימו היא לא אמרה דבר למעט לבקש בחזרה את השרביט שלה מהארי /span(span lang="hi-IN"מה שגרם לרון למעוד אחורה/span, span lang="hi-IN"פוחד שתטיל עליו קללה/span) span lang="hi-IN"והלכה לשבת ליד המדורה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מפנה להם את גבה/span. span lang="hi-IN"היא יכלה לשמוע את שניהם נכנסים לתוך האוהל/span. span lang="hi-IN"למרות שהשחר כבר כמעט עלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא נשארה שם עד שעת בוקר מאוחרת/span, span lang="hi-IN"מרגישה הקלה שהם לפחות לא קראו לה לחזור לאוהל/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא חיבקה את עצמה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מנסה להרגיע את רוחה/span. span lang="hi-IN"עד כמה שרצתה לחבק אותו/span, span lang="hi-IN"להרגיש שהוא שלם/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא לא יכלה למחוק את מה שהוא עשה/span. span lang="hi-IN"הוא תמיד היה הסלע שלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"תמיד היה ברקע והיה אפשר לסמוך עליו בכל דבר/span. span lang="hi-IN"מתחלק איתה בדברים המעטים שיש לו בלי מחשבה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מקריב את עצמו בשבילה/span. span lang="hi-IN"אבל אחרי מה שהוא עשה היא לא הייתה בטוחה שהוא תמיד יהיה שם בשבילה/span, span lang="hi-IN"שאם המצב יהיה קשה הוא לא יעזוב שוב/span, span lang="hi-IN"ינטוש אותם בלי מחשבה בכלל/span, span lang="hi-IN"ללא קשר לנוכחות של חפץ עם קסם אפל או לא/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"כשהשמש הייתה כבר באמצע השמיים/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא נכנסה לתוך האוהל והתחילה לארוז את הדברים שלה ללא מילה/span. span lang="hi-IN"הארי אסף במהירות את הדברים שלו ויצא להתיר את הלחשים שהגנו עליהם כך שיוכלו להתעתק/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"כן אכפת לי מכם/span" span lang="hi-IN"רון אמר בקול חרישי/span, span lang="hi-IN"מייחס להאשמות שלה מן הלילה/span. span lang="hi-IN"הוא הושיט לה את הצעיף שקשרה אז כדי שיזהה את המיקום שהיו בו אחרי שעזב/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא לקחה את הצעיף בשקט/span, span lang="hi-IN"והוא יצא מן האוהל לעזור להארי/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הם התעתקו ליד נחל רדוד/span, span lang="hi-IN"מקימים את האוהל שלהם כך שיוכלו לשמוע את פכפוך המים גם מתוך האוהל/span. span lang="hi-IN"הארי יצא מן האוהל/span, span lang="hi-IN"נהנה לראות את המים זורמים/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני הרימה מבט מן הספר שבו קראה כשרון הניח לפניה על השולחן ספל תה/span. "span lang="hi-IN"שלושה רבעים של מים/span, span lang="hi-IN"רבע של חלב וכפית סוכר/span. span lang="hi-IN"כמו שאת אוהבת/span". span lang="hi-IN"היא הופתעה שהוא ידע איך היא שותה את התה שלה/span, span lang="hi-IN"הרי אף פעם לא טרח להכין לה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך זה לא מנע ממנה לשלב את ידיה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מסרבת לגעת במשקה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הוא שם לב שהיא עדיין לא מוכנה לשוחח איתו ולכן לא התיישב מולה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך זה לא ימנע ממנו לספר לה/span. "span lang="hi-IN"רציתי לחזור ברגע שעזבתי/span, span lang="hi-IN"או לפחות אחרי שהאופי הג/span'span lang="hi-IN"ינג/span'span lang="hi-IN"י שלי הפסיק להשתלט עליי/span" span lang="hi-IN"הוא ציחקק בעצבנות והפסיק כשראה שהמבט הקשה נשאר בעיניה של הרמיוני/span, "span lang="hi-IN"אבל התפסנים תפסו אותי/span, span lang="hi-IN"הם הבינו שאני קוסם ואני נמצא בבריחה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אז הם חשבו שאני בן מוגלגים או משהו כזה ושיוכלו לקבל עליי כסף/span. span lang="hi-IN"אבל הצלחתי לברוח מהם/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא בקלות/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל הצלחתי/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני קיוותה שהרגשות שהתחוללו בה לא נראו על פניה/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא לא הולכת לעשות לו חיים קלים/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא משנה כמה הקלה היא חשה/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא עדיין פגע בה כמו שאיש לא פגע בה לפניו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"עד שהצלחתי להשתחרר מהם וחזרתי למקום האחרון שבו היינו/span, span lang="hi-IN"כבר עזבתם/span. span lang="hi-IN"כ/span"span lang="hi-IN"כ קיוויתי שאני טועה וזה לא המיקום הנכון/span, span lang="hi-IN"גם אחרי שמצאתי את הצעיף שלך והבנתי שזו הדרך שלך לסמן לי שעזבתם/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא הסכמתי לקבל את זה/span. span lang="hi-IN"אני חושב שהלכתי שעות במעגלים ביער הזה/span, span lang="hi-IN"עד שהחשיך וכבר לא יכולתי להישאר/span. span lang="hi-IN"גם ככה זה היה מסוכן שהלכתי גלוי/span, span lang="hi-IN"תפסנים מסתובבים עכשיו בכל חור/span". span lang="hi-IN"הוא נשם עמוק/span, span lang="hi-IN"מביט בה במבט נכנע/span. "span lang="hi-IN"אני מצטער/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"כשראה שהיא לא עונה/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא לקח את הספל השני/span, span lang="hi-IN"עם התה להארי ויצא החוצה/span, span lang="hi-IN"חיוך קטן על שפתיו כשראה מזווית עיניו שהרמיוני שותה באיטיות את התה שהכין לה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"-/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"למרות שהרמיוני עדיין בקושי דיברה עם רון/span, span lang="hi-IN"וגם כשכן עשתה זאת היא תמיד דיברה ברבים/span, span lang="hi-IN"מתייחסת אליו ואל הארי/span, span lang="hi-IN"האווירה באוהל השתפרה פלאים/span, span lang="hi-IN"הרבה יותר חיובית לפני שהתליון נכנס לחייהם/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"רון/span, span lang="hi-IN"שהיה רגיל שמטפלים בו/span, span lang="hi-IN"אם זה היה בהגוורטס ואם זה היה במחילה/span, span lang="hi-IN"שמכינים לו אוכל ושדואגים לו/span, span lang="hi-IN"שינה את דרכו/span. span lang="hi-IN"הוא עכשיו טיפל/span, span lang="hi-IN"דאג/span, span lang="hi-IN"והכין אוכל לשלושתם/span. span lang="hi-IN"הפסיק להתלונן כליל/span, span lang="hi-IN"הלך לכפר הקרוב אליהם כדי להביא מצרכים/span, span lang="hi-IN"ובימים שהם התייאשו והרגישו כי לא ימצאו עוד הורקרוקס בחיים הוא ניסה למצוא דרכים חדשות לעודד אותם/span, span lang="hi-IN"להכניס אותם למרץ וקרא מדי פעם בספונטניות /span'span lang="hi-IN"אנחנו יכולים לעשות את זה/span!'./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הוא לקח ספרי לימוד של הרמיוני והתחיל להתאמן על כשפים/span, span lang="hi-IN"במיוחד בזמן ששמר כדי לא לשבת בחוסר מעש/span. span lang="hi-IN"התלמידה שבה לא הרשתה לה לשבת בשקט כשהיא שמעה או ראתה את רון עושה טעות בהגיית הלחש או בנפנוף השרביט/span, span lang="hi-IN"ומידי פעם זרקה הערות בקול לאוויר כיצד מטילים נכון את הלחש הספציפי שעליו התאמן/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני הרגישה איך לאט לאט המעטפת שלה נסדקת/span, span lang="hi-IN"שהיא כבר לא כועסת עליו כמו בעבר/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך עדיין לא הצליחה לראות בו את האדם בו בטחה יותר מכל/span, span lang="hi-IN"אפילו יותר מאשר עצמה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"strongspan lang="hi-IN"תגיבו /span:)/strong/p


	10. Chapter 10

p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="hi-IN"פרק /span10:/span/strong/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span style="text-decoration: underline;" /span/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"רון/span? span lang="hi-IN"אתה בסדר/span?" span lang="hi-IN"הארי שאל כשרון הופיע/span, span lang="hi-IN"צולע ומחזיק את צד ימין של הגב שלו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"כן/span, span lang="hi-IN"אל תדאג/span. span lang="hi-IN"הבאתי קצת מצרכים מהכפר פה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני רק אלך ל/span..." span lang="hi-IN"והוא נכנס במהירות לתוך האוהל/span, span lang="hi-IN"משאיר את הארי מאחור/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"בזמן הזה הרמיוני אספה עצים כדי להבעיר אש כשירד הלילה/span. span lang="hi-IN"נהנית מן הרוגע ביער/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא כבר ידעה להבדיל בין רעשים של אוושת הרוח/span, span lang="hi-IN"של חיות קטנות או של משהו אחר שלא צריך להיות ביער/span. span lang="hi-IN"וכרגע היא לא שמעה דבר מן הרעש הנעים של עלים הזזים ברוח/span. /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הניחה את העצים על הקרקע מול הארי/span, span lang="hi-IN"חיוך רגוע על פניה/span, span lang="hi-IN"עד שראתה את המבט המודאג על פניו של הארי והיא הרימה גבה בשאלה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"רון/span" span lang="hi-IN"הוא אמר והיא הרגישה שלבה נעשה כבד/span, "span lang="hi-IN"אני לא יודע מה בדיוק קרה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל הוא נראה קצת מוזר/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"למרות שהיא לא רצתה להודות שהיא דואגת לו/span, span lang="hi-IN"היא התקדמה במהירות לכיוון האוהל ללא מחשבה/span, span lang="hi-IN"ונאלמה דום למראה המחזה מולה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"רון עומד מול המראה/span, span lang="hi-IN"חולצתו מורמת מעט והוא מנסה לנגב את הדם שזרם על גבו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"מה קרה/span?" span lang="hi-IN"היא שאלה בבהלה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הוא הסתובב/span, span lang="hi-IN"מופתע לראות אותה/span, span lang="hi-IN"והוריד את שולי חולצתו /span"span lang="hi-IN"כלום/span, span lang="hi-IN"זה בסדר/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"רון/span"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הוא נאנח והרים שוב את חולצתו/span, span lang="hi-IN"מנסה ללא הצלחה לעצור את זרם הדם/span. "span lang="hi-IN"אל תגידי להארי טוב/span? span lang="hi-IN"הוא לא צריך עוד משהו שיעסיק את הראש שלו/span, span lang="hi-IN"או עוד משהו שהוא יחליט ללא סיבה שזו אשמתו/span", span lang="hi-IN"הוא לא המשיך עד שהיא הנהנה לאישור/span, "span lang="hi-IN"היה שם אוכל מוות בכפר/span-"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני שאפה אוויר בחדות /span"span lang="hi-IN"מי זה היה/span?"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אני לא מכיר אותו בשם/span, span lang="hi-IN"כנראה אחד מהמצטרפים החדשים של את יודעת מי/span. span lang="hi-IN"בכל מקרה/span, span lang="hi-IN"הצלחתי לברוח ואני חושב שגם הצלחתי לפצוע אותו מעט/span. span lang="hi-IN"כשהתעתקתי גלימת ההיעלמות החליקה לי מעט/span, span lang="hi-IN"ברור שזה יקרה לי/span" span lang="hi-IN"אמר במרירות /span"span lang="hi-IN"לכן האוכל מוות שם לב שאני קוסם/span, span lang="hi-IN"ואז הוא ראה את השיער הג/span'span lang="hi-IN"ינג/span'span lang="hi-IN"י שמסגיר שאני וויזלי/span. span lang="hi-IN"אבל הוא לא היה יותר מידי מוכשר/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא הצליח לפגוע בי רק בגלל שהוא הפתיע אותי והיה לבוש בבגדי מוגלגים ולא נראה כקוסם/span, span lang="hi-IN"ואז הצלחתי לשתק אותו ואפילו להספיק לקחת כמה מצרכים/span. span lang="hi-IN"הפציעות לא כאלה נוראיות/span, span lang="hi-IN"רק מעט בקרסול שכבר טיפלתי בו/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל אני לא מצליח לראות את מיקום הפגיעה בגב/span...", span lang="hi-IN"הוא הסתובב למראה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מנסה למצוא זווית נוחה שתעזור לו לראות אך ללא הצלחה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"תן לי/span" span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני אמרה/span, span lang="hi-IN"וניגשה לראות את חומרת הפגיעה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הוא הזדקף בחדות כאצבעותיה הקרות נגעו בעורו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"תתמודד/span" span lang="hi-IN"אמרה בקול קשה/span, 'span lang="hi-IN"עדיין לא מגיע לו טיפול של אחות רחמנייה/span' span lang="hi-IN"חשבה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הוציאה שיקוי מחטא ותחבושת מן ארנק הפייטים והתחילה לטפל בפצע/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"רון עיווה את פרצופו כשהשיקוי שרף אך לא הוציא הגה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מכופף את גבו בכאב/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"יש לך מזל שהקללה כנראה לא פגעה בך באופן ישיר/span. span lang="hi-IN"זהו/span, span lang="hi-IN"סיימתי/span" span lang="hi-IN"אמרה אחרי שהדביקה את התחבושת סביב הפצע ורון סידר את חולצתו/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא כל כך רצתה להמשיך להעביר את ידיה על עורו הבהיר/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך עצרה בעצמה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"תודה/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא היית צריכה/span" span lang="hi-IN"אמר בקול שקט/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"כן הייתי צריכה/span, span lang="hi-IN"זה לא שהיית מסתדר לבד/span" span lang="hi-IN"היא סידרה את הדברים שהוציאה מן הארנק והכניסה אותם בחזרה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא הניחה בחבטה מולו בקבוק מים/span, "span lang="hi-IN"תשתה/span. span lang="hi-IN"אני לא יכולה לתת לך שיקוי נגד כאבים/span, span lang="hi-IN"כל מה שהבאתי בהתחלה לקחת כבר כשגוזררת/span, span lang="hi-IN"אז הם נגמרו/span". span lang="hi-IN"ברגע שהוציאה זאת מפיה היא התחרטה/span, span lang="hi-IN"הרי זה לא אשמתו שהוא גוזרר/span, span lang="hi-IN"אם כבר זה היה מעט באשמתה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אני מצטערת/span, span lang="hi-IN"זו לא הייתה אשמתך/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"זה בסדר/span, span lang="hi-IN"לא אמרת משהו שהוא לא נכון/span" span lang="hi-IN"אמר בקול מדוכדך/span, "span lang="hi-IN"אני זה שתמיד נפגע/span, span lang="hi-IN"שתמיד לא מהיר מספיק או מוכשר מספיק/span. span lang="hi-IN"אני מצטער שגמרתי לכם את כל השיקוי נגד כאבים/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני מניח שאת והארי הייתם צריכים לסבול בגללי/span, span lang="hi-IN"עוד הפעם/span..."/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"היא כל כך רצתה לחבק אותו/span, span lang="hi-IN"להגיד לו שזה ממש לא נכון/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך לפני שהרמיוני הספיקה להגיב/span, span lang="hi-IN"הוא שינה את טונו ואמר בקול נחרץ /span"span lang="hi-IN"את יודעת שאני לא רק האתנחתא הקומית/span, span lang="hi-IN"כן/span? span lang="hi-IN"לפעמים זה נראה שככה כולם חושבים/span. span lang="hi-IN"אומנם אני בטוח שאת והארי יכולים להסתדר נהדר גם בלעדיי/span, span lang="hi-IN"שניכם מוכשרים מספיק/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל התפקיד שלי בחברות הזאת זה לא רק להיות האתנחתא קומית/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני יכול לעשות עוד דברים/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני מנסה לעזור כמה שאני יכול מאז שחזרתי/span. span lang="hi-IN"נכון/span, span lang="hi-IN"פישלתי כשעזבתי/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל זה לא אומר שאני לא פה גם בשבילך כשתצטרכי אותי/span. span lang="hi-IN"מאז שחזרתי את מנהגת אליי בקרירות/span, span lang="hi-IN"ואני מבין שזה מגיע לי/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל עד מתי תמשיכי עם זה/span? span lang="hi-IN"אני אותו רון שאת מכירה מגיל /span11, span lang="hi-IN"תסמכי עליי/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"זאת בדיוק הבעיה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני לא/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"רון הסתכל עליה במבט תמה/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אתה חושב שאם חזרת אז הכל יחזור לקדמותו/span? span lang="hi-IN"שאם אתה מכין כמה ארוחות אז הכל יהיה בסדר/span? span lang="hi-IN"אתה נטשת אותי/span! span lang="hi-IN"אותנו/span" span lang="hi-IN"תיקנה/span. "span lang="hi-IN"אני כבר לא סומכת עלייך/span, span lang="hi-IN"איך אני יכולה לדעת שבפעם הבאה שהמצב יהיה קשה או מסובך או לא יודעת מה שאתה לא תיקח את הרגליים שלך ותסתלק עוד הפעם/span?"/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"רון בלע רוק ברעש והשפיל מבט/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;""span lang="hi-IN"אני לא בוטחת בך/span" span lang="hi-IN"הרמיוני המשיכה/span, "span lang="hi-IN"ולמען האמת אני לא בטוחה שאוכל לבטוח בך שוב/span, span lang="hi-IN"במיוחד ברמה שסמכתי עלייך לפני כן/span". span lang="hi-IN"היא הרגישה כעס עליו אך גם הקלה על כך שהיא אומרת לו מה היא חושבת בפנים/span, span lang="hi-IN"זה אכן עוזר /span'span lang="hi-IN"להוציא הכל החוצה/span' span lang="hi-IN"כמו שאומרים/span./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"span lang="hi-IN"הוא הרים מבט והסתכל עליה במבט נחרץ/span. "span lang="hi-IN"גם אם זה יהיה הדבר האחרון שאני אעשה לפני שאני אמות/span, span lang="hi-IN"אני אגרום לך לסמוך עליי/span, span lang="hi-IN"ללמוד לבטוח בי מחדש/span"./p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;"emstrongspan lang="hi-IN"יכול להיות שלקחתי קצת חופש יצירתי והוספתי מקרה שאין בספרים המקוריים/span, span lang="hi-IN"אבל מכיוון שהם מספרים מה קרה להארי תמיד חשבתי שיש כמה דברים שנעלמו מעיניו וקרו לדמויות אחרות ללא ידיעתו ולכן הם לא מסופרים/span... span lang="hi-IN"במיוחד על מערכת היחסים בין רון להרמיוני/span, span lang="hi-IN"שאומנם היא לא יחסי אהבה/span- span lang="hi-IN"שנאה/span, span lang="hi-IN"אך היא תמיד נראתה לי כמו יחסי כעס/span-span lang="hi-IN"אהבה/span, span lang="hi-IN"שניה אחת הם כועסים אחד על השני ושניה אחר כך אוהבים/span, span lang="hi-IN"וחוזר חלילה/span, span lang="hi-IN"מתוסכלים מכך שהם לא אומרים את הרגשות האמיתיים שלהם/span.../strong/em/p  
p dir="RTL" style="font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: -webkit-right;" /p


End file.
